


no aphrodisiac like loneliness

by itsdeianeira



Series: the thread is ripping [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because Derek babysits, Comeplay, Derek and Stiles share a history, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Stiles Wears Glasses, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha 27 anni ora, con una laurea specialistica e una carriera e una casa e un fidanzato stabile e una vita a San Francisco che non include Derek. Ma poi Stiles si fa di nuovo inaspettatamente vivo a Beacon Hills e Derek sarebbe capace di riconoscere quel profumo ovunque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no aphrodisiac like loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no aphrodisiac like loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855510) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Avevo detto che sarei tornata a tradurre i lavori di [thepsychicclam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam), giusto? Beh, eccovi un'altra delle sue storie che amo. See you at the End Notes :D
> 
>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  Do la colpa di questo al desiderio di scrivere una future fic dove Derek avesse raggiunto i 30, a Dylan O'Brien che indossa degli occhiali in The Internship, e a Someone like you di Adele ascoltata a ripetizione.

_Non esiste afrodisiaco come la solitudine_

_la verità, la bellezza, e una foto di te_

-the whitlams,  _no aphrodisiac_

 

Derek uscì dal ristorante e si fece scivolare gli occhiali da sole sul volto. L'odore lo travolse non appena svoltato l'angolo; avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quel profumo.

 _Stiles_.

I suoi occhi scansionarono il rado affollamento lungo la strada, mentre il suo naso riconosceva il familiare profumo erboso e vagamente dolce che aveva memorizzato anni fa, ma c'erano altri odori mescolati ad esso, odori di una vita della quale Derek era all'oscuro.

Ci vollero solo pochi secondi prima che gli occhi di Derek atterrassero su Stiles dall'altro lato della strada. Era all'interno di un mercatino, lunghe dita che sollevavano delle mele mentre lui era intento a parlare con il venditore. Aveva una borsa a tracolla appesa alla spalla, una felpa consumata, persino in un clima tanto mite, abbinata ad un paio di pantaloncini, e sul viso degli occhiali dalla montatura spessa ai quali Derek non si era mai abituato. Erano apparsi qualche tempo dopo il college, all'incirca nel periodo in cui Stiles aveva cominciato la specialistica e aveva smesso di tornare a casa.

Se Derek si fosse concentrato abbastanza, avrebbe anche potuto sentire ciò che Stiles stava dicendo. “...come pensi. Mangiamo sano il novanta percento delle volte, perché è quasi impossibile farlo sempre. È più facile a San Francisco che qui, ma questo posto è fantastico. Non c'era l'ultima volta che sono stato qui. Amico, Beacon Hills aveva bisogno di un mercato di ortofrutta da anni.”

Derek sapeva che il negozio era lì da tre anni, ma sapeva anche che Stiles non vi faceva ritorno da quattro. Ora era lo sceriffo a fargli sempre visita a San Francisco, e le voci dicevano che Stiles stesse cercando di convincerlo ad andarsene in pensione e trasferirsi lì con lui.

Stiles uscì dal negozio mordendo una mela e si fermò quando i suoi occhi guardarono dall'altra parte della strada. Derek proseguì sul marciapiede mentre Stiles sollevava la mano in un saluto. Derek fece finta di non vederlo.

Derek faceva finta di non vedere molte cose.

*

“Stiles è tornato!” disse allegramente Isaac, mentre entrava in casa di Derek senza bussare. Fu seguito da un tornado di ricci biondi e poi da Sara, sua moglie, la quale teneva in braccio il bambino. Il tornado di ricci non si fermò fino a quando non si lanciò tra le accoglienti braccia di Derek.

“Der-der!” Millie gridò, le sue braccine attorno al collo di Derek mentre stampava un sonoro, umido bacio sulla sua guancia. Lui si alzò tenendo in braccio Millie e con una mano accarezzò la schiena di Isaac e il collo di Sarah mentre loro passavano.

“Come sta la mia ragazza preferita?” Derek strofinò il naso sulla guancia di lei, mentre Millie sfregava la mano sulla guancia barbuta di lui.

“Mami ha detto che posso giocare con i coniji1 quando c'è la luna piena!” Millie colpì con eccitazione la guancia di Derek.

“Ah sì?”

“Isaac pensa che sia troppo piccola,” Sarah disse, mentre si sedeva cautamente sul divano cercando di non scuotere il piccolo Nick tra le sue braccia.

“Ha solo tre anni,” disse Isaac. “E se lei...” Rivolse a Derek un esagerato cenno del capo come se lui avesse dovuto conoscerne il significato. Fortunatamente, dopo così tanti anni, Derek parlava la lingua di Isaac.

“È un were-cucciolo,” Derek disse, affondando il naso tra i suoi capelli. “Le farà bene. Mio padre ha iniziato a correre con noi non appena abbiamo iniziato a trasformarci.”

“Proprio come il mio,” Sarah disse. “Isaac è solo apprensivo di natura.”

“Non voglio dare a mia figlia una ragione per finire in terapia, va bene?” Si sedette accanto a Sarah e lei fece scorrere una mano confortante sulle sue spalle. Derek adagiò Millie di nuovo a terra e lei corse verso la stanza dei giochi in fondo al corridoio.

“Hai sentito cosa ho detto prima?” Isaac chiese. “Stiles è tornato.”

“Lo so. L'ho visto in città stamattina.” Derek non voleva sostenere quella conversazione, ma non riusciva a farsi venire in mente una buona ragione per non parlarne, quindi si sedette sulla sua sedia.

“Scott vuole dare una piccola cena per festeggiare domani sera. Ha detto che dovresti portare della birra.”

Derek distese la bocca in una rigida linea retta. “Domani? Credo -”

“Oh no,” Isaac scosse la testa. “Non ti inventerai una scusa.”

“Isaac, non parlo con Stiles da quasi cinque anni. A nessuno importerà se non sono lì.”

“Tu verrai,” Isaac disse in modo perentorio, e nessun trucchetto di occhi rossi da Alfa avrebbe potuto fargli cambiare idea. Derek qualche volta si domandava se sua madre avesse avuto questo problema. Sembrava che più tutti invecchiassero, meno ascoltassero Derek. Perlomeno quando si trattava delle piccole cose.

*

Scott abitava in una bella casa, in un bel quartiere della città. Era abbastanza grande da contenere il piccolo gruppo che sarebbe stato lì – Isaac e sua moglie, Scott e la sua ragazza, Boyd, lo sceriffo, Melissa, e Derek. Peccato fosse abbastanza piccola da costringere Derek ad incontrare Stiles, magari persino interagirci.

A Derek ci volle mezz'ora per scegliere un abbigliamento adatto, e nemmeno mentì a sé stesso sul motivo. Potevano essere passati quasi cinque anni, ma Derek era ancora innamorato di Stiles come l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto. Aveva creduto di averlo finalmente superato, ma nel momento in cui aveva captato il suo odore in città, tutto era tornato indietro per travolgerlo.

Derek optò per un paio di jeans neri e una maglietta color lavanda con lo scollo a V. Casual, che non desse l'impressione di averci speso del tempo, ma che mettesse in mostra il corpo del quale era ancora decisamente orgoglioso. Sarà stato giocare sporco, ma voleva che Stiles lo notasse come era stato solito fare un tempo.

Sentì la risata di Stiles diffondersi da dentro l'abitazione di Scott non appena uscì dalla sua auto. Derek pensò che fosse una cattiva idea, ma non era estraneo alle cattive idee. Perlomeno ricordava ancora come chiudere a chiave i propri sentimenti all'occorrenza.

C'era un intero capanno abbandonato da qualche parte dentro di sé con la targa _Stiles_.

Derek li trovò tutti raccolti nella cucina di Scott, posizionati in un cerchio a ridere con in mano le proprie birre. Scott non interruppe il proprio racconto quando Derek fece un passo tra Boyd e Melissa, ma annuì in saluto quando Boyd gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli passò una birra.

Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiata, la montatura incapace di nascondere il brillio dei suoi occhi o il delicato fluire delle sue ciglia quando sbatteva le palpebre e sorrideva timidamente. Derek annuì, e Stiles rivolse nuovamente l'attenzione a Scott.

Derek notò alcune cose nel corso della serata. Stiles aveva acquistato muscolatura, snella e slanciata al contrario della massa prominente di Derek. Si agitava di meno, sembrava più calmo e più concentrato. A momenti quella facciata sembrava cadere e lui cominciava a scomporsi per l'eccitazione, ma poi pareva accorgersene e ne riprendeva in mano le redini.

A Derek non piaceva. Derek voleva sciogliere qualsiasi cosa avesse reso Stiles più controllato, voleva vedere i suoi lunghi arti muoversi animatamente mentre lui raccontava una delle sue ridicole storie. Ma Stiles non sproloquiava come un tempo. Era appropriato e articolato. Derek ricordava i giorni in cui aveva dovuto collegare tra loro i punti del discorso per tradurre lo Stilesiano.

Ma ora Stiles aveva 27 anni, non 18, con una specialistica e una carriera e una casa e un fidanzato in pianta stabile.

Derek lo osservò durante tutta la cena, uno sconosciuto con una voce e un profumo familiari, fino a quando Stiles non faceva qualcosa come agitare la mano sulla testa o partire per tangenti mentre raccontava una storia, e quelli erano i momenti in cui Derek lo riconosceva.

Quelli furono i momenti in cui Derek realizzò che l'uomo di cui era innamorato era ancora lì.

*

“Mi sto annoiando,” Stiles disse. Derek si chiese come fosse arrivato ad avere una chiave del suo loft, ma qui era di Stiles che si stava parlando, quindi in realtà niente lo sorprendeva più.

“Ti sei appena diplomato,” Derek disse dal punto del divano in cui stava leggendo un libro. “Perché non vai a festeggiare?”

“Lo abbiamo già fatto.” Stiles si lasciò cadere sul divano. “Ci siamo ubriacati talmente tanto che -”

“Mi ricordo,” Derek lo interruppe, voltando pagina. “Mi hai chiamato. Più volte.”

“Oh già.” Stiles rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, troppo in silenzio. Derek lanciò un'occhiata oltre il bordo del libro a dove Stiles lo stava fissando dall'altro capo del divano.

“Che c'è?”

“Dovremmo fare sesso.”

Niente sorprendeva più Derek. O almeno lui aveva pensato che niente potesse più sorprenderlo, fino a quando non ebbe udito quella frase uscire dalla bocca di Stiles. Stiles non stava nemmeno arrossendo. Osservava semplicemente Derek come se gli avesse chiesto di fare qualcosa di mondano come guardare un film.

“No.”

“Andiamo, Derek!” Stiles scivolò più vicino e Derek rimase impossibilmente immobile. “Sai che sono attratto da te, e sono abbastanza sicuro che tu sia attratto da me. Non ti sto chiedendo di uscire con me o simili. Andrò al college tra un paio di mesi e sarebbe divertente.”

“Vuoi fare sesso. Perché sarebbe divertente?” Le sopracciglia di Derek erano sul punto di fondersi con la sua capigliatura tanto erano alte sulla sua sua fronte.

“Sai che faremmo il miglior sesso.” Stiles sorrise. Si alzò e Derek osservò le sue lunghe dita mentre sbottonavano i jeans e aprivano la cerniera. “Se dirai di no, me ne andrò.”

Derek fissò Stiles per qualche momento, ponderando i pro e i contro. Stiles trasudava eccitazione sessuale, mista ad un pizzico di ansia e agitazione. Come per persuaderlo ulteriormente, Stiles si sfilò la maglia. Gli occhi di Derek si trascinarono sulla sua pelle chiara, soffermandosi sulla rada peluria sul suo petto e la scura striscia che scendendo verso il basso si infilava sotto i suoi boxer.

“Va bene.” Derek lasciò cadere il libro e si alzò, il suo lupo che artigliava per uscire, per rivendicare Stiles come aveva desiderato fare per tanto tempo. Ma Derek lo reprimette, non concedendosi più di quando Stiles stesse offrendo.

Il sapore di Stiles era persino migliore del suo profumo, e dal primo istante in cui le labbra di Derek toccarono le sue, egli fu perso. Una voce nella parte più remota della mente di Derek aveva continuato a gridargli contro mentre lui aveva fatto scivolare le sue mani lungo la pelle di Stiles, mettendolo in guardia su quanto pericoloso fosse questo sentiero. Mentre con la lingua si era fatto strada su per il bacino di Stiles, Derek aveva capito che ne sarebbe uscito ferito. Ma Derek era abituato ad essere ferito. Preferiva avere questo piccolo assaggio di Stiles piuttosto che niente affatto.

Aveva memorizzato il modo in cui Stiles gettava la testa all'indietro quando Derek scivolava dentro di lui, il rossore che si diffondeva sul suo petto mentre Derek si cullava dentro di lui, il suono dei suoi gemiti mentre veniva tra di loro.

Erano rimasti a giacere avviluppati tra le lenzuola di Derek in seguito, il sole pomeridiano che filtrava caldo dalle finestre del loft mentre loro guardavano la TV. Derek aveva tenuto Stiles stretto a sé per un po', il naso affondato tra i suoi capelli umidi, ma poi si era alzato dal letto senza dire una parola e si era diretto al bagno senza guardarsi alle spalle. Quando era uscito dalla doccia, Stiles era sparito.

Avevano scopato una o due volte a settimana quell'estate, fino a quando Stiles non si era trasferito al college. Lo sceriffo lo aveva aiutato a traslocare a Berkley un sabato, e Stiles non aveva nemmeno detto addio. L'unica ragione per la quale Derek era stato al corrente della partenza di Stiles era stato un casuale commento che Stiles aveva fatto a sproposito circa il non poterlo vedere come al solito nei giorni successivi quella settimana perché suo padre lo stava portando a fare compere.

“Compere di cosa?” Derek aveva chiesto.

“Roba per il dormitorio. Ho solo un'altra settimana per inscatolare tutto.” Poi aveva infilato i piedi nelle scarpe e se n'era andato.

Derek aveva ignorato quella sensazione tutta l'estate, ma quando, a due settimane dalla sua partenza, aveva trovato sotto il letto una delle magliette di Stiles, aveva finalmente ammesso di essere stato innamorato di lui per tutto il tempo.

*

“Ehi!” Stiles esclamò unendosi a Derek sul porticato posteriore della casa di Scott. Il suo profumo si abbatté con forza su Derek, il profumo di qualcosa che bramava ma che non poteva avere. Gli fece venire l'acquolina alla bocca, riportando alla memoria immagini di Stiles disteso sotto di sé, collo inclinato all'indietro mentre Derek succhiava dei segni sulla sua pelle.

Derek se le scrollò dalla mente. Era stato una vita fa.

“Che fai qui fuori?” Stiles sostava accanto a lui contro la balaustra, una bottiglia di birra mezzo vuota nella mano.

“Mi piace stare all'aperto,” Derek disse. “È una bella serata.”

Stiles annuì e prese un lungo sorso dalla bottiglia. “Come ti sta andando?”

“Bene,” Derek rispose. Era la verità. La sua vita era bella, era bella già da un po' ormai. Aveva coltivato qualcosa di buono qui a Beacon Hills, lo aveva protetto abbastanza a lungo da permettergli di fare radici e crescere in qualcosa di permanente. Qualcosa che sapesse di famiglia.

“Bene.”

“Tu?”

“Alla grande,” Stiles disse, sorridendo. “Ho un fantastico lavoro, amo San Francisco. Ci sei mai stato?”

“No.”

“Dovresti. È bella. Il panorama della baia è spettacolare.”

Derek notò che Stiles non menzionava _lui_ , il fidanzato.

“Ho comprato una casa,” Derek disse, perché nemmeno lui avrebbe menzionato il fidanzato. E voleva che Stiles sapesse che si era trasferito fuori dal loft con la voragine sulla parete che non aveva mai aggiustato, voleva che sapesse che si era sistemato.

Derek ricordava quanto arrabbiato Stiles fosse apparso quando gli aveva gridato contro quella notte al loft. “Hai intenzione di aggiustare quel fottutissimo buco nel muro? O di comprare dei dannatissimi mobili? Vivi ancora come se avessi in programma di lasciare la città da un momento all'altro. Non hai nemmeno un fottuto lavoro.”

In fin dei conti, Derek era stato davvero pronto a lasciare la città se ne avesse avuto bisogno, e aveva pianificato di trasferirsi lontano da Beacon Hills prima o poi. A quel tempo, non era stato nemmeno sicuro avrebbe vissuto abbastanza da arrivare ai trenta, quindi che senso avrebbe avuto?

Ma aveva trentatré anni ora, con una casa e un mutuo. Aveva persino un lavoro.

“Ho visto su Facebook!” il viso di Stiles si aprì in un ampio sorriso, i suoi occhi così vivaci sotto la luce della luna da sembrare luminescenti. I suoi occhi avevano brillato tutta la sera come se qualcuno vi avesse acceso dietro una lampadina. O forse Derek non era del tutto obiettivo e aveva semplicemente dimenticato quanto amasse i dannati occhi di Stiles. “Non riuscivo a crederci!”

“Già. Sono circa tre anni ormai. Aveva bisogno di qualche restauro e ho fatto tutte le riparazioni personalmente.”

“Mi fa piacere.”

Derek stava cercando di ignorare troppi degli odori che percepiva addosso Stiles. Le emozioni si riproiettavano come fosse stato solo il giorno prima che Stiles avesse sostato sul pavimento del suo soggiorno, emanando praticamente qualsiasi sensazione, come stava facendo in quel momento. C'era gioia, un tocco di ansia, un pizzico di tristezza, e un accenno di eccitazione. Il solito Stiles.

Ma a coprire tutto questo c'erano odori di altre persone, di San Francisco e degli amici di Stiles, e Derek poteva sentire il profumo di _lui_ su tutta la persona di Stiles. Restandogli vicino, Derek poteva sentire l'odore di Stiles misto a quello del ragazzo, un odore diverso dal _loro_ , profumo che invece Derek aveva per lo più dimenticato. L'odore di un altro uomo era così forte addosso a Stiles che Derek poteva quasi vedere le impronte dell'uomo sul suo collo come un marchio sulla sua pelle, e si rifiutava di pensare a Stiles disteso sotto qualcun altro. Lo faceva infuriare, faceva desiderare il suo lupo di ghermire libero la sua pelle e ululare.

Stiles tornò dentro dopo qualche altro imbarazzante momento di silenzio, e Derek rimase ancora sul porticato posteriore di Scott per circa quindici minuti prima di andarsene senza salutare.

*

Più tardi, Derek entrò su Facebook e passò al vaglio il profilo di Stiles. Non postava molto, perlopiù foto di viaggi. Qualche volta veniva taggato nelle foto di altre persone. Come quelle risalenti ad alcune settimane prima quando era stato in un bar con un gruppo di estranei, o la settimana ancora precedente quando era stato ad una partita di baseball.

L'album più recente era di qualche mese prima, quando Stiles era stato a Los Angeles con _lui_. Christopher.

Era più basso di Stiles, e magro. Se Derek fosse stato oggettivo, avrebbe ammesso che il ragazzo era attraente, ma Derek non era oggettivo.

Odiava tutto di lui, dalla sua stupida barba da hipster alle sue stupide camicie color salmone, alle sue stupide infradito, al suo stupido palese amore per le freccette e i San Francisco Giants, al suo stupido nome. _Christopher._

L'album di LA era pieno di foto di Stiles e Christopher che facevano cose da turisti, come posare sulla Walk of Fame, mangiare da Pink Berry, sostare vicino all'oceano, e una ritraeva persino Stiles addormentato sul letto d'albergo.

Derek cliccò per chiudere la finestra del browser e aprì una cartella sepolta tra altre cartelle del suo computer. Conteneva otto foto, tutte scattate con la fotocamera di un cellulare e datate anni fa.

Derek e Stiles che facevano una smorfia davanti all'oceano quella volta che avevano guidato fino alla costa la prima estate che Stiles era rientrato dal college. Si erano immersi, Derek si era infradiciato fino alle ginocchia con l'acqua dell'oceano e Stiles aveva lasciato tracce di sabbia nella Camaro. Avevano trovato una spiaggia isolata e avevano fatto sesso nell'acqua, e Stiles si era ustionato il sedere.

Derek che fissava la macchina fotografica mentre sedeva sul divano, i piedi nudi di Stiles visibili sul suo grembo.

Il frozen yogurt di Stiles su naso e mento da quella volta in cui Derek glielo aveva spalmato in viso dopo che Stiles aveva iniziato la cosa. Si erano baciati e se lo erano leccati via l'uno dal viso dell'altro, e la vecchia coppia seduta accanto a loro gli aveva lanciato delle occhiatacce.

Stiles accoccolato sotto una coperta sul divano di Derek nel loft, mentre leggeva un libro. Una foto dall'inquadratura tagliata di Stiles che baciava la guancia di Derek, il viso di Derek e l'interno della jeep di Stiles ben visibili mentre solo il naso, le labbra e il mento di Stiles rientravano nell'immagine. Una foto in un bar, scattata da Isaac mentre loro erano un po' alticci, con Stiles sulle ginocchia di Derek che gli avvolgeva il collo con un braccio e Derek che indossava un raro sorriso. Una foto di loro ad una serata di trivia di gruppo, Stiles che oscurava il viso di Derek lasciando visibili solo i suoi occhi mentre lui sollevava il foglio di domande vincente.

E la preferita di Derek. Un autoritratto di Stiles e Derek distesi nudi sul letto, a baciarsi. La foto era decentrata per via del punto in cui Stiles aveva tenuto il telefono, ma entrambi i loro volti erano visibili, bocche che si toccavano mentre si baciavano di prima mattina dopo aver fatto sesso, le labbra dischiuse giusto quel tanto da lasciar intravedere le loro lingue congiunte. Era stata scattata l'estate prima dell'ultimo anno di college di Stiles, l'ultima estate in cui Derek e Stiles avessero trascorso un significativo lasso di tempo assieme.

Derek fissò la foto, uno struggimento familiare che aumentava dentro di lui. Aveva quasi detto a Stiles di amarlo quel giorno, aveva voluto dire quelle parole che erano state sulla punta della sua lingua per anni. Seduto lì sei anni dopo, Derek non riusciva a ricordare perché avesse esitato, ed ora era Christopher quello a cui era permesso baciare Stiles come prima cosa al mattino, dopo essersi svegliato accanto a lui e averci fatto dolcemente l'amore da dietro, entrambi distesi sui fianchi, proprio come piaceva a Stiles come prima cosa al mattino.

Con un click Derek chiuse le foto e valutò se eliminarle, ma non poteva proprio portarsi a cancellare l'unica prova rimasta che fosse stato tutto reale.

*

Derek rispose al telefono alla cieca, premendoselo contro l'orecchio senza aprire gli occhi.

“Che c'è?”

“Derek? Non sapevo di aver chiamato te. Oops?” Stiles ridacchiò e Derek dedusse che era ubriaco.

“Stai bene?” Derek chiese, rotolando sulla schiena e sbadigliando.

“Sono ubriaco.” Stiles fece un momento di pausa e Derek poté sentire delle voci in sottofondo. “Non so dove sono.”

“Berkeley?” Derek azzardò.

“Ero ad una festa. Ho quasi fatto centro con questa ragazza carina. Mora con due seni decisamente prosperosi. Era davvero intelligente. Credo volesse diventare un'astrofisica. O forse le piaceva solo la luna. Forse era un licantropo. Non sarebbe stato divertente? Lascio Beacon Hills e incontro altri licantropi.”

“Come si chiamava?” Derek chiese, cercando di domare la gelosia.

“Um... Stella? Forse era per quello che voleva diventare un'astrofisica. Come quando fai Baker o Cook di cognome e diventi un fornaio o un cuoco.”

“Stiles,” Derek disse. “Dove sei?”

“All'angolo della strada. Sono seduto all'angolo della strada. Non mi sento molto bene, Derek. Credo che mi limiterò a sdraiarmi qui.”

“No,” Derek esclamò. “Devi trovare il tuo dormitorio.”

“In quale dormitorio vivo? Perché non ricordo dove vivo? Derek, mi sono fatto così tanti shots. Era un gioco, tipo Cluedo o Sorry o... Monopoly! Dovevamo raccogliere tutte le proprietà. Non ne ho ottenute poi tante. Credo di essermi fatto solo tipo 8 shots? 10? Non ricordo. Forse di più.”

“È a Foothill,” Derek disse, cercando di resistere all'istinto di guidare fino a Berkeley solo per assicurarsi che Stiles stesse bene. “Vivi a Foothill. Chiedi a qualcuno di dirti dove sta.”

Finalmente, Stiles finì nella giusta direzione verso il suo dormitorio. “Non riagganciare,” Stiles aveva detto. “Sono abbastanza spaventato. Continuo ad avere questi momenti di lucidità e mi sta facendo impazzire e non sono ancora esattamente sicuro di dove sono.”

“Non vado da nessuna parte.”

“Mi manchi, Derek,” Stiles disse sottovoce. “È triste qui. È difficile farsi degli amici. Vorrei essere rimasto a Beacon Hills.”

“Non dire così,” Derek rispose, desiderando disperatamente di poter attirare Stiles a sé e confortarlo. “Questa è la cosa migliore per te. Avrai un fantastico titolo di studio.”

“Grazie, papà,” Stiles lo sbeffeggiò.

“Ti farai degli amici. Sono passati solo un paio di mesi.”

“È così difficile,” Stiles disse. “È solo che mi manchi tu. I miei amici.”

Derek aveva parlato con Stiles per il resto della notte, fino a quando lui non aveva incespicato di nuovo all'interno del suo dormitorio, aveva raggiunto la sua camera al piano di sopra, e poi anche dopo, quando Stiles si era messo a letto. Avevano parlato fino a che il sole non era sorto.

Stiles non aveva più chiamato Derek dopo quella volta, da ubriaco né da sobrio, e Derek non aveva più visto Stiles fino al suo ritorno a casa per l'estate.

*

Derek sentì bussare alla porta, ma prima che potesse reagire, Millie si fiondò su di essa in un lampo rosa. Derek gettò un'occhiata verso Nick che gorgogliava felice nel suo seggiolino e seguì Millie fino alla porta. Lei la stava già aprendo, ringhiando.

Stiles sostava dall'altra parte, fissandoli entrambi in un misto di divertimento e preoccupazione. Derek si accorse di essersi trasformato, proprio come Millie. Immediatamente il suo volto tornò alla sua forma normale, le zanne che si ritraevano. Guardò lo scettro lampeggiante di plastica nella sua mano e velocemente lo lanciò sul pavimento da qualche parte accanto a sé.

“Morde?” Stiles indicò Millie, la quale stava mostrando i denti e ringhiando.

“Millie!” Derek la sollevò tra le braccia e fece scorrere una mano confortante dietro il capo. “Non si ringhia contro gli ospiti!”

“Ha un odore strano,” disse lei, le sue parole che uscivano smorzate tra le sue piccole zanne.

“Ehi!” Stiles disse, “Mi sono fatto la doccia oggi.” Sorrise e si avvicinò, e Millie nascose il viso sulla spalla di Derek.

“Scusa.” Derek si spostò di lato così che Stiles potesse entrare in casa. “Hai interrotto il gioco.”

Derek chiuse la porta dietro di sé con il piede, la mano che accarezzava circolarmente la schiena di Millie. Il viso di lei era ancora contro il suo collo.

“Sei una principessa davvero graziosa.” Stiles rise, indicando la testa di Derek. Lui sollevò la mano, essendosi dimenticato della tiara lampeggiante di plastica abbinata allo scettro che aveva indosso. “Non sapevo gestissi un asilo nido,” Stiles scherzò mentre si chinava davanti a Nick, il quale si stava esprimendo col suo linguaggio infantile, i suoi occhi da Beta tinti d'oro. “I werecuccioli possono trasformarsi da così piccoli?”

“Solo i loro occhi,” Derek rispose. “Non possono trasformarsi fino a uno o due anni. Varia da bambino a bambino. I suoi occhi cambiano quando Millie ed io ci trasformiamo.”

“Posso prenderlo in braccio?” Stiles lanciò un'occhiata a Derek oltre la propria spalla e Derek annuì. Millie sollevò la testa e scrutò attentamente Stiles mentre sollevava il suo fratellino dal seggiolino.

“Lui è Nick,” Derek disse mentre guardava Stiles coccolare il bambino, ignorando l'ondata di emozioni che ciò gli provocava. Nick squittì di gioia quando Stiles sfregò il naso contro il suo e gli stampò dei baci su tutto il viso.

“Der-der,” Millie disse sottovoce, il che per lei significava praticamente gridare. “Chi è quell'uomo? Ha preso Nick.”

“Der-der?” Stiles chiese ridendo con leggerezza.

“Ha tre anni,” Derek rispose irritato. Stiles rise di nuovo. “Questo è Stiles. È un amico mio e di tuo papà. Conosce tuo padre da tanto tempo.”

“Conosci papino?” Improvvisamente, Millie era di gran lunga più interessata a Stiles.

“Dio, Derek, è tale quale ad Isaac.” Stiles si voltò da Nick che stava allungando le manine verso i suoi occhiali. “Tutti e due lo sono.”

“Lo so. Scherziamo sempre sul fatto che Sarah non abbia avuto niente a che farci.”

Derek mise Millie nuovamente giù e lei corse verso Stiles, ora aggrappandoglisi alla gamba. “Buona fortuna,” Derek disse ridendo. “Spero riesca a sopravvivere a due werecuccioli.”

Stiles riuscì a camminare verso il divano, Millie immediatamente gli si arrampicò accanto e cercò di spinger via Nick così che lei potesse avere tutta l'attenzione di Stiles.

“Millie!” Derek sospirò. “Sei più matura di così. Devo metterti in punizione?”

“No,” disse subito lei, a testa china.

“Come puoi mettere in punizione un faccino del genere?” chiese Stiles.

“Immagino tu non abbia mai fatto da babysitter.”

Dopo che Stiles giocò con i bambini per qualche minuto, Derek prese Nick per poterlo cambiare e dargli da mangiare prima di metterlo a fare il riposino. Millie lo aiutò, mostrando a Stiles che bambina grande fosse, portando a Derek tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per Nick. Quando ebbero finito, Stiles guardò Derek mettere Nick nella sua culla, già sul punto di addormentarsi, poi aiutò Derek a preparare Millie per il suo riposino.

“Stiles!” Millie esclamò, dimenandosi nel letto sebbene ve l'avessero appena messa. “Giocherai con me dopo il sonnellino? PER FAVOOOOREEEEE!!!!!!”

“Millie, Stiles è impegnato. Magari un'altra volta-”

“No,” Stiles si intromise. “Va bene.” Derek lo guardò con sorpresa e Stiles sorrise. “Non possiamo spezzarle il cuore, no?”

Millie li stava osservando, afferrando la coperta con eccitazione. “Giocherai? GIOCHERAI?”

“Giocherò,” Stiles disse, annuendo con fare esagerato.

“Possiamo giocare a prendere il tè,” Millie cominciò, scivolando fuori dal letto.

“Torna a letto, signorina!” Derek ordinò, puntato il dito. Lei mise il broncio, ma si rinfilò sotto le coperte. Siccome Derek non riusciva a resistere al suo muso imbronciato, si inginocchiò e sfregò il naso contro il suo. “Prima ti addormenti, prima potrai giocare.”

Millie ebbe un piccolo sussulto, poi si accoccolò su un fianco. Derek le lisciò i capelli e le posò un bacio sulla testa prima di lasciare la stanza. Una volta chiusa la porta, rivolse lo sguardo a Stiles e sospirò.

“Non avrei mai creduto di vedere questo giorno,” Stiles sussurrò. “Sei fantastico con loro.”

“Li amo,” Derek disse mentre scendeva le scale ed entrava in cucina. “Sono la mia famiglia e il mio branco.” Derek aprì il frigorifero e afferrò due bottiglie d'acqua. “Che ci fai qui?”

Era la domanda che gli frullava in testa sin dal momento in cui Stiles si era fatto vivo, e ora con i bambini addormentati era finalmente capace di dedicarsi a lui. Stiles aveva un aspetto fantastico, sebbene indossasse dei pantaloncini beige, una maglietta e un cardigan con le maniche sollevate fino ai gomiti. Derek pensò a quanto semplice sarebbe stato accorciare la distanza tra loro, protendersi e toccare Stiles, agganciare il dito nel morbido cotone del suo maglione.

“Volevo vedere casa tua. Ho avuto l'indirizzo da Scott.”

Derek provò a non leggerci troppo in questo, nell'interesse di Stiles verso la sua vita, verso di lui. Era solo curiosità; era sicuro che se Stiles non lo avesse visto con i propri occhi, non avrebbe creduto alla storia che Derek avesse comprato una casa e l'avesse ristrutturata.

“Allora lascia che ti faccia fare il giro.” Stiles sorrise e trafisse Derek, affondando in quella parte di lui che aveva chiuso a chiave e abbandonato.

Non avrebbe dovuto innamorarsi di nuovo di Stiles. O, correzione, non avrebbe dovuto innamorarsi _più_ di lui. Anche dopo tanti anni, bastava un sorriso di Stiles e Derek ci ricascava come se non lo potesse evitare. E la parte triste era che non poteva. Ad ogni momento che Derek condivideva con Stiles gli veniva rammentato di ogni singola ragione per cui lo aveva amato fin dall'inizio, e capiva che fosse tutto inutile.

Derek amava, Stiles se ne andava.

Era uno schema che si ripeteva, preciso e familiare.

*

Stiles non bussò nemmeno, entrò nel loft come se non fossero passati nove mesi dall'ultima volta che aveva attraversato l'uscio. Derek inspirò nel momento in cui la porta si aprì, un nodo di tensione che si scioglieva rilassandogli le spalle.

 _Stiles_.

“Ehi,” Stiles disse come se si fossero visti il giorno prima, mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano accanto a Derek. Lui gli rivolse lo sguardo e annuì. “Hai una TV ora. Ti eri annoiato a fissare il grosso buco nel muro?”

“In pratica,” Derek si sentiva a suo agio in un modo in cui non si era più sentito da quando Stiles era partito per il college, ma gli dava ancora una strana sensazione, non sapeva cosa dire. Stiles sembrava lo stesso, ma in qualche modo diverso. Più grande, più maturo, una persona che aveva visto qualcosa nel mondo oltre Beacon Hills e la lunga serie di creature soprannaturali che lo minacciavano. Forse era speranza e opportunità quella che brillava nei suoi occhi. Derek non avrebbe potuto saperlo; non era familiare con nessuna delle due cose.

“Com'era l'università?” Derek chiese dopo qualche minuto.

A quel punto Stiles passò l'ora successiva a raccontare a Derek di Berkeley, e Derek ascoltò perché gli interessava la vita di Stiles, anche se questa nuova vita non lo includeva.

Quando Stiles finì, fece scivolare la gamba oltre il bacino di Derek e si appollaiò sul suo grembo. Fissò Derek dall'alto con una sicurezza che non era stata lì l'ultima volta, si chinò e lo baciò bramosamente.

E ripresero esattamente da dove avevano interrotto l'Agosto precedente.

*

Derek si fiondò nuovamente in casa, tenendo strette le due buste di cibo d'asporto in una mano mentre apriva la porta. Si preparò al disastro, il panico che minacciava di consumarlo di lì a poco mentre entrava. Tutto sembrava normale. Perlomeno la casa era ancora in piedi.

Poi sentì lo strillo di Nick, seguito da quello di Millie. Derek corse nel soggiorno con il cuore che gli martellava in petto, per trovare Stiles sul pavimento con Nick in braccio, intento a fargli le pernacchie sul pancino mentre Millie sedeva premuta sul suo fianco, la sua scimmietta di peluche stretta tra le braccia.

Stiles sentì Derek entrare e si voltò verso di lui. Stava ridendo e sorridendo, l'intero viso rilassato per la gioia, e Derek si sciolse un poco. Pensò che fosse ingiusto che anche dopo cinque anni Stiles ancora riuscisse con una semplice risata ad abbattere ogni muro che lui avesse costruito. Che Stiles non sarebbe stato sul suo pavimento dopo stanotte, a tenere Millie e Nick in braccio, a tenere in braccio i loro stessi figli un giorno. Che Stiles non avrebbe riso disteso sopra Derek, i loro corpi nudi, sudati e umidi.

“Reazione un po' esagerata?” Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e Derek si accorse di stare fissandoli con occhi rossi, dei quali Nick doveva essersi accorto visto che i suoi occhi si erano fatti dorati mentre protendeva le mani verso gli occhiali di Stiles.

“Mi dispiace. Li ho sentiti gridare, sono stato via troppo a lungo e non mi piace lasciarli-”

“Amico, sono io. Ti puoi fidare di me.” Stiles sorrise di nuovo, le parole che cadevano così facilmente dalle sue labbra, quasi avessero affrontato degli Alfa solo ieri piuttosto che un decennio fa, e improvvisamente Derek era così arrabbiato con Stiles e con la sua stessa vita.

Afferrò la busta di plastica tra le mani e si lasciò scappare, “Mi fidavo di te anni fa, Stiles. E loro sono solo bambini.”

L'espressione di Stiles crollò, un chiaro momento di genuino dolore sul viso prima che lui si ricomponesse e Derek imperversasse in cucina.

Derek si disse che sarebbe stato meglio così, che sarebbe stato meglio se tutto in una volta avessero smesso di essere di nuovo amici - non più Stiles-e-Derek - perché Derek non voleva essere amico di Stiles. Non voleva aver niente a che fare con Stiles, ad essere sincero con sé stesso.

Stava tirando i contenitori fuori dalla sacca quando Stiles entrò in cucina, provando a camuffare l'imbarazzo. “Ehi, sto andando, io-”

“Ti ho preso la cena,” Derek disse, con voce più dura di quanto avesse inteso. Voleva che Stiles se ne andasse dalla sua fottuta casa, con i suoi occhi e i suoi sorrisi e il suo profumo e i suoi fottuti occhiali dei quali Derek si stava innamorando. Ma Derek fece scivolare il contenitore verso di lui e si avviò in salotto con la cena per sé e per Millie. Perché Derek non voleva davvero che Stiles se ne andasse, voleva che restasse per sempre.

“Cos'è?” Stiles chiese quando lo seguì.

“Cheeseburger e patatine fritte.” Derek sapeva che un tempo erano stati il piatto preferito di Stiles, lo aveva mangiato con lui un milione di volte durante le cene fuori e le riunioni di branco e le lunghe notti a fare ricerche e alla fine delle calde giornate estive intrecciati tra le lenzuola nel letto di Derek.

“Oh.”

“Qualcosa che non va?” Derek chiese, un sopracciglio inarcato mentre cercava di sistemare Millie nel suo piccolo tavolo con le sedie a tema principesse posizionato davanti alla televisione. Era troppo impegnata a guardare qualsiasi film Stiles avesse messo su dallo streaming di Netflix, per cui Derek dovette sollevarla fisicamente e posarla sulla sedia. “Millie, puoi continuare a guardare il film ma devi sederti qui e mangiare la cena.”

“'kay, Der-der.” Lei allungò la mano per toccargli la faccia senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla televisione e finì per ficcargli un dito nell'occhio. Stiles represse una risata e Derek sospirò.

“È solo che non mangio più questa roba ormai,” Stiles disse alle spalle di Derek. Lui stava tagliando i bastoncini di pollo in piccoli pezzetti e aprendo il piccolo sacchetto di mele.

“Merda,” Derek borbottò. “Stiles, puoi prendermi un brick di succo dal frigo?” Sentì Stiles che si alzava mente lui passava a Millie una forchetta e un tovagliolo. Stiles tornò un momento dopo, chinandosi per poggiare il brick di succo sul tavolo. La sua gamba sfiorò la schiena di Derek, il braccio contro la sua spalla mentre si curvava. Un brivido percorse l'intero corpo di Derek.

Quando Derek riuscì a far sistemare Millie e lei cominciò a mangiare, controllò Nick che stava nel suo dondolo e non aveva in programma di essere nutrito prima di un'altra mezz'ora. Finalmente, Derek si lasciò cadere sul divano e afferrò la sua confezione di cibo ormai tiepido.

“Non devi mangiarlo,” Derek disse mentre aprì il proprio contenitore, ugualmente pieno di un hamburger e patatine fritte.

“No, va bene. Giorno di sgarro, giusto?” Derek rivolse a Stiles uno sguardo con le sue sopracciglia alzate, e Stiles fece spallucce. Derek non disse niente mentre cominciava a mangiare. Accanto a lui, Stiles prese l'hamburger e quando gli diede finalmente un morso, il verso che produsse poté essere descritto esclusivamente come osceno. Derek si voltò a guardarlo e Stiles teneva gli occhi chiusi, la testa leggermente reclinata all'indietro a scoprire la gola, le labbra arricciate in un gemito di piacere. Stava fottutamente _gemendo_. Prese un altro morso e Derek lo osservò a bocca aperta. “È orgasmico,” Stiles sussurrò, aprendo finalmente gli occhi e guardando Derek. Lui cercò di non distogliere lo sguardo, ma non ci riuscì. Il suo membro si contrasse e Derek ignorò quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso. “Orgasmico,” Stiles ribadì senza interrompere il contatto visivo, mentre si farciva la bocca di patatine fritte.

Derek guardò il proprio hamburger. “Non è buono a quel punto,” mormorò.

“Amico, non ne hai idea. Non mangiavo un hamburger da tipo due anni. Chr – Non mangio carne rossa, quindi se mangio un hamburger è di tacchino o di soia con la lattuga.”

“Stiles, quello non è un hamburger,” Derek fece notare, scegliendo di ignorare il fatto che Stiles fosse stato sul punto di pronunciare il _suo_ nome, ma per qualche ragione non l'avesse fatto.

Stiles rise. “Già, hai ragione. Non lo è affatto. È solo che mi dico che così starò meglio.”

“Perché mangi in quel modo?” Derek chiese. Sbirciò verso Millie che aveva quasi mangiato tutti i suoi bastoncini di pollo e aveva iniziato la frutta. Era scivolata fuori dalla sedia, tuttavia, e giaceva a pancia in giù sul pavimento. A Derek non importava finché avesse mangiato senza importunare lui o Stiles. Era uno zio terribile, decise.

“È salutare,” Stiles rispose. “Con i problemi di cuore di mio padre, non voglio correre il rischio di sviluppare le stesse cose. Lui mi dice che mangia sano quando non sono nei paraggi, ma non gli credo.”

“È così,” Derek disse. Non riuscì a decifrare esattamente l'espressione sul viso di Stiles. “Ogni volta che lo vedo mangiare fuori casa o che pranzo o ceno con lui, mangia per lo più in modo equilibrato. Ovviamente quando è a casa di qualcuno per cena, se ne occupano gli altri. Melissa fa un bel lavoro nel controllare la sua dieta.”

“Non sapevo che incontrassi mio padre tanto spesso,” Stiles disse, quell'espressione indecifrabile ancora sul suo viso.

“Lo vedo almeno una volta a settimana. Ama i bambini.”

Stiles non disse niente in risposta, ma si voltò verso la televisione e si ficcò in bocca un'altra patatina.

*

“Dov'è la tua borsa?” Derek chiese quando Stiles si infilò nella Camaro.

“Staremo via solo due giorni,” Stiles rispose, infilandosi gli occhiali da sole in viso.

“Non hai portato un cambio di vestiti? O uno spazzolino?”

“Comprerò uno spazzolino in una bottega, e indosserò gli stessi vestiti per tornare a casa domani. Immagino che in ogni caso passerò metà del tempo senza, quindi non ne vedo il motivo.” Stiles sorrise e allungò la mano per trascinare le dita sul cavallo dei jeans di Derek. “Non indosserò le mutande se devo.”

“Non ha senso,” Derek disse mentre guidava verso l'autostrada.

Il breve viaggio in macchina era stato un'idea di Stiles, una scusa per lasciare Beacon Hills e arrivare fino alla spiaggia. Scott doveva lavorare, così Stiles aveva scongiurato Derek. Non aveva necessitato di poi tanta capacità persuasiva.

Stiles aveva creato un CD per il viaggio, pieno di canzoni che Derek non conosceva. Fu l'unico CD che ascoltarono per due giorni, così che quando tornarono a Beacon Hills Derek aveva imparato tutte le parole di almeno metà delle canzoni.

Stiles aveva fatto svoltare Derek ad ogni bivio che aveva trovato interessante. “C'è un vecchio ponte coperto risalente al 1800 in quella direzione, il cartello dice così... La più grande palla di popcorn? DOBBIAMO VEDERLA... Un parco safari? Anche sì... Il miglior barbecue della California? Dobbiamo provarlo.”

Invece di due ore, gliene ci vollero sette per arrivare al litorale. Camminarono verso l'acqua e Stiles convinse Derek a sollevarsi gli orli dei pantaloni e stare fermo così che l'acqua si infrangesse sui suoi piedi. Poi Stiles corse e si lanciò sulla sua schiena, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti, proprio mentre una grossa onda mandava una gettata d'acqua verso di loro. Derek si infradiciò fino alle ginocchia e Stiles affondò il viso nel suo collo ridendo istericamente.

“Togliti i pantaloni e basta,” Stiles gli disse quando furono fermi accanto all'auto, i pantaloni di Derek fradici e grondanti. “È una spiaggia. La tua biancheria intima ti coprirà più di quanto non faccia la maggior parte dei costumi da bagno.”

“Ho portato un paio di jeans di riserva.”

“E se ci fai finire sopra qualcosa? Cosa farai in quel caso?” Stiles sorrise come se avesse già vinto la discussione. “Guarda, se ti fa sentire meglio, mi toglierò i pantaloni anche io.”

Stiles si spogliò dei suoi pantaloncini e Derek pensò al diavolo e si levò anche lui i pantaloni. Erano praticamente soli in ogni caso. Derek gettò i suoi jeans bagnati nel cofano e Stiles mise le sue scarpe insabbiate e i suoi calzini nel sedile posteriore, lasciando sabbia ovunque.

“Pulirai tutto quando avremo finito,” Derek disse.

Stiles trascinò Derek verso il punto panoramico sull'oceano. Afferrò la sua mano e lo trainò vicino al margine, mentre Derek metteva una mano sicura attorno alla sua vita così che non ruzzolasse oltre. Stiles prese il cellulare di Derek e si strinse più vicino a lui.

“Cosa stai facendo?” Derek chiese.

“Scattando una foto. Documentando il nostro viaggio. Raccogliendo le prove del fatto che Derek Hale sia realmente stato in spiaggia. Se sorridessi, forse avrei la prova anche del fatto che tu ti sia divertito.”

Derek girò il viso tra i capelli di Stiles, sfregando il naso sul suo orecchio con un leggero sorriso sul volto mentre guardava la fotocamera. Stiles scattò la foto proprio mentre stava passando una macchina, un gruppo di ragazze che gli fischiarono dietro, e Derek si ricordò che fossero entrambi in mutande.

“Huh, sembri davvero felice,” Stiles disse sorpreso, e Derek si sporse oltre la sua spalla per vedere la foto. Stiles stava sorridendo felice e, sebbene Derek stesse guardando l'obiettivo, uno dei suoi grandi occhi visibile, c'era qualcosa di tenero e intimo nel modo in cui stava toccando Stiles e sorridendo. Dall'angolatura del braccio di Stiles, la costa Californiana forniva loro una bella scenografia.

Se qualcuno avesse visto l'immagine, li avrebbe scambiati per una coppia, per due persone innamorate in vacanza, non due conoscenze che combattevano mostri soprannaturali e scopavano di tanto in tanto.

*

“Millie, è ora di andare a letto,” Derek entrò nella sua stanza portando Nick. Millie sedeva ad un tavolino con un set per il tè sparsovi sopra. Stiles era sull'altra seggiola, le sue gambe lunghe quasi interamente piegate mentre sedeva al suo posto, tenendo in mano una tazzina sulla punta delle sue lunghe dita. Indossava la tiara lampeggiante che Derek aveva indossato prima.

“Ma Der-der!” Millie si lamentò.

“Già, Der-der.” Stiles gli sorrise, e lui lo guardo torvo perché _non era d'aiuto_. Se Derek avesse strizzato gli occhi sarebbe stato come ai vecchi tempi.

“PER FAVORE!” Millie saltò su e corse verso Stiles, gettandogli le braccia al collo. “Non voglio smettere di giocare. Stiles fa il tè più buono di tutti!”

“Davvero?” Derek si sporse indietro e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Pensavo di essere io a fare il tè migliore di tutti.”

Millie scosse la testa mentre si arrampicava sulle ginocchia di Stiles, dandogli un'accidentale gomitata sul viso e scomponendo i suoi occhiali. Stiles guaì, la mano che correva immediatamente alla sua guancia bistrattata. Derek non poté evitare di ridere in faccia a Stiles, il quale appariva adorabile con la tiara lampeggiante, gli occhiali storti e una turbolenta bambina di tre anni che gli si dimenava sul grembo.

“Nuh-uh. Stiles lo fa più buono.” Si sistemò finalmente sul suo grembo mentre Stiles si aggiustava gli occhiali e avvolse le braccina attorno al collo di lui affondandovi il naso, annusando e poi sfregandovi la guancia.

“Millie! Non puoi andare in giro a marcare le persone!” Derek esclamò. “Scusa, Stiles. Stiamo cercando di insegnarle-”

“Va tutto bene.” Lui sorrise ed espose il proprio collo a lei, lasciandole sfregare il naso sulla sua pelle. La bocca di Derek si seccò alla subdola azione, l'atto di esporre il proprio collo che faceva desiderare il suo lupo di avventarsi e mordere e _reclamare_. “Non è il lupo più spaventoso che abbia avuto sul mio collo.”

“Non odori come papino e mammina e Der-der-” Millie si allontanò, il viso aggrottato. “Non odori di branco.”

“Questo perché lui non è parte del branco,” Derek disse, cambiando posizione ad un assonato Nick tra le sue braccia. Stiles lo squadrò e Derek giurò che sembrasse ferito da quelle parole. C'era stato un tempo in cui Stiles era stato indiscutibilmente parte del branco, il secondo in carica al posto di Isaac, l'odore di branco così forte su di lui che qualsiasi lupo nell'arco di cinque miglia avrebbe saputo che quell'umano era reclamato e protetto. Ma non più. Ogni traccia di lupo sulla pelle di Stiles era da tempo svanita.

“Vuoi fare parte del branco?” Millie chiese innocentemente, e Derek decise che era _ora di andare a dormire_.

“Millie, non è così semplice,” Derek disse, avvicinandosi a loro e provando a capire che fare con il bambino tra le braccia, a come levare Millie dal grembo di Stiles e farla smettere di parlare di cose di cui Derek non voleva parlare. Non con Stiles.

“Perché? Non possiamo tenerlo, Der-der? Non ti piace?”

Stiles lo guardò, un'altra espressione indecifrabile sul suo viso e, cazzo, da quando Stiles aveva smesso di essere un fottuto libro aperto per lui? Derek non riusciva a decifrare più alcuna delle sue espressioni, in quei giorni non sapeva più cosa succedesse in quel cervello iperattivo.

Derek sospirò, cercando di afferrare la mano di Millie e staccarla da Stiles, ma lei stava facendo la difficile e Stiles stava semplicemente _seduto lì_ a fissarlo sovra pensiero e Derek aveva davvero bisogno di un fottuto drink. “Sì, Millie. Mi piace.”

“Allora perché non può essere parte del branco? Stiles, non vuoi far parte del branco?”

“Millie,” Derek ringhiò, gli occhi rossi. Sia Millie che Stiles sussultarono e Millie affondò il viso nel collo di Stiles, iniziando a piangere. Nick fu scosso dal sonno, aprì gli occhi e cominciò a piangere.

“Per l'amor del Cielo... ci rinuncio.” Derek girò i tacchi e imperversò fuori dalla stanza mentre Stiles mormorava dolci parole a Millie. Era arrabbiato e frustrato e ferito, tutto per via di una bambina di tre anni che aveva posto tutte le fottutissime domande giuste. E ora, Nick aveva percepito la tensione e stava mostrando i suoi occhi dorati e stava gridando a pieni polmoni.

Derek andò nell'altra camera da letto al piano di sopra dove tenevano la culla e si calmò mentre passeggiava attorno alla stanza buia, illuminata appena dalla luce della mezza luna che filtrava attraverso la finestra. Sfregò la guancia sulla testa di Nick e la mano in piccoli cerchi sulla sua schiena mentre canticchiava una dolce melodia che la madre un tempo era solita cantare loro. Ci vollero diversi minuti, ma Nick si calmò e ridusse il pianto ad un semplice singhiozzo.

Derek lo adagiò nella culla, coprendolo con una coperta, e rimase lì ad accarezzare il piccolo braccio di Nick fino a che gli occhi del bambino non si chiusero dolcemente.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto potessero essere terrificanti i tuoi occhi da Alfa,” Stiles sussurrò entrando nella stanza. Si avvicinò a Derek accanto alla culla, abbassando lo sguardo verso dove Nick era quasi addormentato. “Sai, quando non sono accompagnati da una tiara e uno scettro.”

“Di solito non li uso con i bambini. È sbagliato, non dovrei.” Derek sospirò e si costrinse a non guardare verso Stiles.

“In realtà, avevo dimenticato cosa volesse dire stare attorno a dei licantropi,” Stiles ammise. “Con gli sfregamenti di naso e gli occhi e la storia dell'umore collettivo.” Stiles era silenzioso e Derek fissò le sue ampie mani accanto al piccolo bebè, ignorando il modo in cui il proprio cuore si era stretto quando Stiles aveva usato _dimenticato_ e _licantropi_ nella stessa frase. “E non sono mai stato attorno a dei werecuccioli.”

Derek rivolse finalmente lo sguardo a Stiles, la chiara pelle che quasi risplendeva alla luce argentea della luna. C'era stato un tempo in cui Stiles aveva saputo tutto sui licantropi, più di Scott, Isaac e Boyd messi insieme, aveva scoperto qualche tradizione orale che nemmeno Derek aveva conosciuto. Derek fu sul punti di dire qualcosa, ma poi si accorse che sarebbe stato inutile e si voltò per andare a fare i conti con Millie ora che la sua rabbia era scemata.

“Mi dispiace, per Millie,” Derek disse mentre accostava la porta di Nick, lasciandola socchiusa.

“Oh, non devi scusarti. L'ho messa a letto, a proposito.”

“Come?” Derek si voltò da lui e Stiles si infilò le mani nelle tasche con un sorriso.

“Il vecchio fascino Stilinski.” La sua espressione tuttavia crollò. “Pensa che tu sia arrabbiato con lei.”

Derek sospirò ed entrò nella stanza di Millie, dove lei era arricciata su un fianco con la schiena rivolta alla porta. Derek notò che Stiles era rimasto sull'uscio e si chiese perché fosse ancora lì, come se _facesse fottutamente parte_ della vita di Derek, condividendo la responsabilità di mettere a letto i bambini. Era così domestico che Derek non riusciva a decidere se piangere o sferrare un pugno traforando il muro.

“Millie.” Derek le si avvicinò dall'altra parte del letto e si sedette sul bordo. Passò la mano sui suoi capelli e gli occhi di lei si inumidirono.

“Non essere arrabbiato con me, Der-der,” Millie disse, tirando su col naso. “Mi dispiace per aver desiderato che Stiles restasse e aver detto che il suo tè era migliore del tuo, ti voglio ancora bene, Der-der, per favore non essere arrabbiato con me.” Millie cominciò a piangere allora, e Derek la prese tra le braccia.

“Millie, non sono arrabbiato con te.” Lui le baciò la fronte e le passò il naso tra i capelli. Lei prese a singhiozzare e si allontanò per guardarlo con grandi, umidi occhi blu.

“Allora perché hai fatto il lupo e hai fatto gli occhi rossi?” Sniffò e si asciugò il suo nasino colante con il braccio. Derek si guardò intorno in cerca di un fazzoletto ma non ne trovò uno, così sollevò il polsino della propria manica e gentilmente le asciugò il naso.

“Non puoi essere scortese con i nostri ospiti,” Derek disse, i pollici che le carezzavano le braccia.

“Ma non ho detto niente di scortese, Der-der, lo giuro. Volevo solo tenere Stiles con noi, questo non è scortese! Mami dice che scortese è-”

Millie, non possiamo tenere Stiles.”

I suoi occhi si fecero di nuovo umidi, il suo labbro tremolante. “Ma perché? Lui ti piace, e tu piaci a lui, e mi ha detto che mi vuole bene. Perché non possiamo tenerlo con noi?”

Derek sospirò. Com'era possibile che questa fosse la sua vita, a spiegare ad una bambina di tre anni perché non potessero tenere l'uomo che amava? Ancora non se ne capacitava, e ci provava da anni. “Stiles è parte di un altro branco, un branco che non vive qui vicino.”

“Ma mi ha detto che il nonno è il suo papino! Nonno è parte del branco.” Derek si sfregò gli occhi. La faccenda era di gran lunga troppo complicata e Stiles era lì fermo sulla porta a guardarlo. “E Stiles non odora di lupo. Papi dice che odorare di lupo-”

“Il branco di Stiles è fatto di umani, perché Stiles è umano, come il nonno. E anche tuo papi lo era un tempo.”

Il viso di Millie si aggrottò giacché non capiva, e Derek si sentì troppo distrutto per provare a continuare a spiegare certe cose ad una infante.

“Quindi non possiamo tenere Stiles con noi?”

Il cuore di Derek si spezzò. “No.”

Millie guardò verso la porta dove Stiles si reggeva allo stipite. Lui sorrise debolmente e Millie si voltò di nuovo da Derek. Lei si avvicinò e gli sussurrò, “È per questo che sei triste?”

Derek premette la fronte contro la sua. “Già.”

“Non ti preoccupare, Der-der. Ti voglio bene. E mi piace di più ancora prendere il tè con te.” Lo baciò e Derek le rimboccò le coperte. Lui le diede un altro bacio prima di sollevarsi.

“Ti voglio bene.” Le passò una mano sulla nuca e poi giù lungo la schiena mentre lei chiudeva gli occhi.

“Ti voglio bene anche io, Der-der.”

Derek controllò due volte la lucina per la notte a forma di stella, poi chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

“Mi dispiace,” Stiles disse. “Se avessi saputo che farti visita avrebbe causato un simile problema non sarei venuto.”

Derek scosse la testa e si avviò giù per le scale. “Non ti preoccupare. Dovrei essere io a scusarmi per Millie. Non interagisce con molte persone che non siano parte del branco, a parte la famiglia di Sarah, ma loro sono comunque branco acquisito per via matrimoniale, quindi è diverso.”

“È solo che...” Stiles si fermò sull'ultimo scalino e Derek si voltò a guardarlo. Stiles sembrava turbato, un'espressione con cui Derek era familiare, l'espressione che Stiles assumeva quando non era capace di ordinare le emozioni e i pensieri in modo logico, quando non riusciva a trovare le parole per descrivere ciò che provava. “Non avevo mai incontrato i figli di Isaac. Diamine, non sapevo nemmeno che Isaac avesse avuto il bambino.”

“Pensavo avessi Facebook,” Derek disse stupidamente, come se quella fosse stata la cosa più importante da fare presente.

“Ci entro raramente. Qualche volta posto delle foto, ma non mi aggiorno mai su tutti. Non ho nemmeno parlato con Scott per mesi.” Derek non sapeva cosa dire. “Chiamano mio padre nonnino?” Derek annuì. “Lui non ha mai accennato ai bambini. In realtà non parla molto del branco in generale quando parliamo. E io non faccio domande a riguardo, immagino.”

“Perché?” Derek si ritrovò a chiedere.

“Un sacco di ragioni,” rispose Stiles. Si fissarono l'un l'altro per un momento troppo lungo e Derek capì che avrebbe dovuto dire Stiles che lo amava, giusto perché lo sapesse. Ma lasciò passare il momento. “Dovrei andare.”

Derek annuì e lo scortò alla porta. Si sorresse allo stipite mentre Stiles camminava sul porticato, poi Stiles si voltò. “Sei diverso ora,” Stiles disse. “Voglio dire - ma va? - hai trentatré anni ora, quindi è ovvio che tu sia diverso, ma... la casa e il babysitting con i bambini e Der-der e, cazzo, hai asciugato il naso di Millie con la tua maglietta. È così diverso da prima. Sembri felice, con i piedi per terra, meno... incasinato, credo.” Stiles si scrollò le spalle e pizzicò in modo assente la manica del maglione.

“Anche tu sei diverso.”

“È strano, no?” Stiles chiese, e Derek annuì. Stiles lo fissò per un attino prima di dire, “Arrivederci, Derek.”

Derek non riuscì a proferire parola. Guardò semplicemente Stiles che si allontanava lungo il giardino alla luce della luna ed entrava nella sua ibrida, e non rientrò in casa fino a quando le luci non furono da molto svanite in lontananza.

*

Stiles non era tornato a casa l'estate tra il secondo e il terzo anno. Aveva studiato all'estero in Inghilterra, e Derek non lo aveva visto per quasi due anni. A quel punto, Derek aveva rinunciato a Stiles, almeno fino a quando Stiles non avrebbe concluso il college. Stiles aveva solo vent'anni e Derek pensava che se mai avessero avuto una relazione seria, qualcosa che fosse più del sesso e di qualche appuntamento qui e lì, Stiles avrebbe dovuto essere più maturo.

Derek aveva incontrato una ragazza durante uno di quei due anni in cui non aveva visto Stiles. Si chiamava Alex ed era una segretaria in banca. Era carina, dolce, le piacevano un sacco di cose che piacevano a Derek. Isaac e Boyd avevano approvato, e loro erano usciti persino in gruppo occasionalmente con Isaac o Boyd e le rispettive ragazze del mese.

Derek era rimasto con Alex per un anno.

“Quando le dirai che sei un licantropo?” Isaac aveva chiesto.

“Quando sarò sicuro. Non è qualcosa che vai in giro a raccontare alle persone,” Derek aveva detto, irritato. “Sono seriamente impegnato con una donna, non è abbastanza?”

Isaac non aveva più fatto domande.

Derek aveva pensato di dirglielo, ma stava ancora affrontando dei problemi causati da Kate, e non voleva che ciò influenzasse la sua relazione con Alex. Lo tratteneva dallo svendere il suo più grande segreto e mandare all'aria non solo la sua incolumità, ma anche quella del suo branco.

O almeno questo era ciò che lui si era detto.

Poi Stiles era tornato per l'estate tra il suo terzo e quarto anno, due anni più grande, più alto e con una leggera abbronzatura. Erano andati in un bar per il suo ritorno, e Stiles si era sporto verso di lui e con il whiskey nell'alito gli aveva detto, “Ho sentito che hai una ragazza. Sono contento per te.”

La settimana dopo, Derek aveva rotto con Alex, le aveva detto che lei voleva un impegno maggiore di quello per cui lui era pronto. Lei aveva pianto e gli aveva lanciato ogni insulto da manuale, e lui se ne era meritato ogni briciola. Non l'aveva mai amata, l'aveva solo usata per passare il tempo perché nel momento in cui Stiles era passato in città, lui aveva disprezzato anche solo la vista di lei.

La volta successiva che Derek aveva incontrato Stiles, gli aveva detto di aver rotto con Alex ed erano finiti a scopare in mezzo al pavimento del salotto nel suo loft.

Derek aveva realizzato nel bel mezzo dei sesso che ad un certo punto nel corso degli ultimi due anni Stiles aveva finalmente fatto sesso con qualcun altro che non fosse stato lui - più persone, se non andava errato - e il suo lupo aveva voluto cancellare ogni traccia di altri uomini e donne su di lui.

L'aveva chiesto a Stiles più tardi, disteso nudo accanto a lui sul pavimento del loft, e Stiles aveva riso e gli aveva raccontato delle sue avventure sessuali, qualche volta nel dettaglio.

Derek era un ipocrita, perché Alex non era nemmeno stata l'unica persona che si era scopato negli ultimi anni, ma aveva odiato che altri avessero toccato Stiles, che Stiles non fosse più _suo_.

*

Derek prese posto al suo solito tavolo del bar, manoscritto, penna rossa ed evidenziatore pronti davanti a sé. Aveva tagliato fuori tutti i rumori dell'ambiente circostante e si era concentrato esclusivamente sul proprio lavoro. Leggeva e sorseggiava il suo caffè in modo automatico.

“Che diamine stai facendo?”

Derek sollevò lo sguardo per trovare Stiles, il quale era in piedi vicino al suo tavolo reggendo una larga tazza di caffè e guardandolo divertito. Derek prese nota dell'abbigliamento inusuale. Sembrava stesse andando a fare trekking, il che avrebbe avuto senso per chiunque tranne che per Stiles.

“Lavorando.”

Stiles si spostò dietro Derek e si curvò sulla sua spalla, sbirciando impiccione il manoscritto. Il petto di Stiles era premuto contro la spalla di Derek, caldo e solido, il suo viso così vicino che Derek riusciva a sentirne la rada peluria sfregare con il proprio orecchio, l'odore di caffè e sapone che gli pervadevano i sensi. “A cosa? Non sapevo nemmeno avessi un lavoro.”

“Sono un editor librario.”

Stiles si voltò e guardò Derek come se avesse appena detto di essere un serial killer, e le loro facce furono così vicine che sarebbe stato così semplice sporgersi in avanti e premere le sue labbra contro quelle di Stiles. Voleva tracciare con la sua lingua la linea dell'arco di Cupido che un tempo aveva memorizzato, affondare i denti nella morbida carne del suo labbro inferiore.

“Come diamine sei diventato un editor?”

Derek scrollò le spalle. “È successo è basta.”

“Ma perché?” Grazie al Cielo, Stiles si raddrizzò e si allontanò così che Derek poté riprendere a respirare.

“Beh, posso lavorare da casa, non devo interagire con le persone, posso occuparmi degli affari di branco e delle lune piene quando devo, bado ai figli di Isaac se ne hanno bisogno. Inoltre, mi piace.”

“Quale casa?”

“Lavoro per alcune piccole case indipendenti.”

“Sai, ho sentito che la maggior parte delle persone è passato all'era digitale e fa tutto tramite computer.” Stiles premette la punta di un dito sulla cima del manoscritto, lasciò che le proprie lunghe dita fluttuassero sulle penne rosse e gli evidenziatori. “Ancora vecchia scuola, eh?”

Stiles sorrise e si avviò fuori dal locale. Derek fece fatica a concentrarsi con l'odore di Stiles che lo tormentava, quindi dopo un'altra mezzora, fece fagotto e guidò verso casa.

*

Derek era arrabbiato. Non aveva dormito granché la notte prima, l'odore di Stiles tanto forte da infiltrarglisi sotto la pelle e dentro i pori. Ci era voluta un'eternità perché il suo profumo svanisse dal loft e la nuova casa non era ancora stata contaminata. Derek odiava il modo in cui esso si mescolava al proprio odore familiare, il fatto che ci fossero tracce di Stiles su Millie e Nick ora.

Odiava il modo in cui tutto quello apparisse _giusto_.

Dopo essere incappato in Stiles al caffè, Derek decise di dirigersi nella riserva per correre. Qualche ora tra i boschi, a sudare e affaticare i muscoli, sembrava il rimedio perfetto per il suo umore.

Derek lasciò la sua maglietta nella macchina, indossando solo pantaloncini da corsa nel caldo di mezzogiorno. Corse per un'ora prima di incrociare qualcuno.

 _Stiles_.

Ora era furioso. Per quale motivo Stiles pensava potesse lasciare Beacon Hills per cinque anni per poi tornare e trascinarsi per tutta la città come se gli appartenesse? Questo era il territorio di Derek – Stiles aveva perso il suo diritto quando si era trasferito a San Francisco.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” Derek chiese, calpestando il sottobosco. Si fermò di colpo quando vide Stiles inginocchiato sul terreno, che chino in avanti e passava le dita su una pianta. Una cartellina poggiata ai suoi piedi accanto ad una borsa aperta.

“Lavoro,” Stiles rispose sollevando lo sguardo irritato. “Non sapevo di dover chiedere il tuo permesso, oh possente Alfa.”

Derek odiava quanto fosse abituato al modo in cui Stiles lo diceva, quanto confortevole risuonasse. Quanto gli fosse mancato sentire Stiles istigarlo così.

“Lavoro?” Derek fece qualche passo in avanti, ma Stiles sollevò la mano.

“Fermo!” Derek si bloccò. “Schiaccerai le piante. Mi servono.”

“Perché?”

Stiles sospirò. “Lavoro per il Servizio Forestale degli Stati Uniti e il Dipartimento di Agricoltura.”

“E fai cosa?”

Stiles si sedette sui propri stinchi. “Sono un botanico. Giro la California per fare ricerca sui differenti ecosistemi e la gestione di risorse floristiche. Sto raccogliendo campioni dalla riserva per un progetto al quale sto lavorando. È per questo che sono a Beacon Hills.”

“Non sapevo fossi un botanico,” Derek disse. “Sapevo solo avessi una laurea in biologia.”

“Ho deciso per la specialistica in botanica,” Stiles disse, rivolgendo la sua attenzione di nuovo alle piante che stava recidendo. “Ho immaginato che dopo aver trascorso tanti anni a studiare piante per Deaton, avrei potuto volerci combinare qualcosa.” Stiles recise il fiore e la foglia dallo stelo e i pezzi caddero in un piccolo contenitore di vetro.

“Ti piace?”

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e infilò il contenitore nella borsa. “Già, lo amo. Passo metà del mio tempo nei boschi, l'altra in laboratorio, e ho l'occasione di viaggiare. È fantastico.”

Derek annuì e rimase lì fermo mentre Stiles raccoglieva qualche campione vicino ai suoi piedi per poi alzarsi. Stiles appese la borsa alla spalla e cominciò a camminare.

“Hai deciso di seguirmi ora?” Stiles chiese.

Derek fece spallucce. “Perché no? Non ho mai visto un botanico al lavoro prima d'ora.”

“Non è niente di eccitante.”

“Un momento fa hai detto che lo è.”

“Sì, per me.”

Camminarono in silenzio per un po', Stiles che si fermava ogni tanto per osservare vari esemplari di piante che Derek non sapeva identificare. A lui sembrava tutto uguale. Dopo aver camminato per circa cinque minuti, gli occhi di Stiles fluttuarono verso di lui prima che lui potesse coglierli quasi subito in flagrante.

“Mi stai per caso squadrando?” Derek chiese. Perché era arrabbiato e sapeva che il proprio corpo fosse migliore del _suo_. In più, lui era uno stronzo.

“No.” Derek lo guardò incredulo. “Okay, si. Non hai una maglietta? O dei pantaloncini più larghi?”

“Non mi aspettavo di incontrare nessuno durante la corsa.”

Stiles arricciò le labbra e trascinò spudoratamente lo sguardo sul corpo di Derek.

“Ti senti meglio?” Derek sorrise beffardo, e Stiles gli fece il ghigno. Derek decise che non gli importava più perché Stiles era stato nel suo spazio per troppo tempo e aveva solo bisogno di _andarsene_ , Derek aveva bisogno di allontanarlo il più in fretta possibile. “Immagino abbia bisogno della tua dose. Dalle foto su Facebook, Chris non sembra avere molti muscoli.”

Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiata di sorpresa quando Derek pronunciò il _suo_ nome, ma presto si trasformò in rabbia. “Ha un sacco di muscoli.”

“Non come piacciono a te. Mi pare di ricordare che avessi una fissa particolare per le masse prominenti.” Sì, Derek stava giocando sporco, ma si era fatto Stiles per anni prima che _lui_ entrasse nel quadro. Avevano una storia, e se avesse voluto fare presente il fatto che Stiles fosse costantemente eccitato dal corpo muscoloso di Derek quando indossava esclusivamente dei pantaloncini da corsa, non si sarebbe fatto venire i sensi di colpa a riguardo. Chiamatela vendetta per aver invaso la sua casa la notte prima e aver lasciato il suo profumo ovunque.

“Sono muscoli slanciati perché lui non solleva pesi. E il suo nome è Christopher, non Chris.”

“Cosa fa quindi Chris _topher_ dal momento che è troppo signore per sollevare pesi?”

“Non è troppo signore,” Stiles borbottò. “Bicicletta. Corre in bicicletta per andare a lavoro e in giro per la città. Non ha una macchina.”

“Certo che non ce l'ha. Fammi indovinare, lo fa per l'ambiente.”

“Non tutti si sentono gratificati dal guidare delle nere macchine da corsa ciuccia-benzina.”

“Non ero un tipo da ciuccia-benzina e lo sai bene.”

“Era comunque pretenzioso.”

“Non ti ho mai sentito lamentare. In realtà, ci sono state diverse occasioni in cui ti ho sentito parlare specificatamente di quanto amassi quella fottuta auto.” Derek ricordava Stiles piegato sul cofano che gridava il suo nome, stipato nel sedile posteriore sotto di Derek, i loro corpi troppo ingombranti per quel piccolo spazio, senza che ciò gli impedisse tuttavia di scopare disperatamente.

“Sei un coglione,” Stiles sbottò mentre camminava velocemente davanti a sé. Derek poteva percepire l'eccitazione provenire da lui, ma mista ad irritazione e qualcos'altro, e ovviamente, coperta principalmente dall'odore di _lui_. E ciò non faceva altro che imbestialire ulteriormente Derek. “La hai ancora? La Camaro? Ce l'hai, non è vero?”

“Già.” Stiles rise incredulo. “Che c'è? È una macchina fottutamente bella. Perché dovrei comprarmene una nuova quando ho quella e il SUV?”

“Ci avrei scommesso avessi ancora quella fottuta macchina.”

“Un giorno sarà un classico.”

“Che c'è? Sei a nove anni dalla qualifica di vintage?”

“Almeno non guido una stupida ibrida economica.”

“Derek, praticamente tutti ne guidano una al giorno d'oggi. È sicura, economica, rispettosa per l'ambiente -”

“È brutta e noiosa.” Stiles gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e Derek inarcò le sopracciglia posando su di lui uno sguardo fulminante. “Ti sei liberato della Jeep? Era troppo vecchia o irrispettosa dell'ambiente?”

“No. È a casa di mio padre, in garage.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì. L'ho lasciata lì dopo il college, quando sono partito in Europa. Non l'ho mai ritirata prima di trasferirmi a San Francisco.”

Stiles si fermò a quel punto, tirò fuori la sua attrezzatura da lavoro dalla borsa e si inginocchiò di nuovo. Derek lo osservò lavorare mentre Stiles attuava delle recisioni in totale concentrazione. Un po' della sua rabbia si dissipò. Pensò che forse non poteva incolpare Stiles per essere andato avanti con la sua vita, ma non riusciva comunque a portarsi a smettere di amarlo né ad approvare _lui_.

“Lui cosa fa?” Derek chiese, la sua voce meno stabile di quando avesse voluto.

“Lavora con un'organizzazione senza scopo di lucro che aiuta a trovare fondi.”

“Ovviamente,” Derek disse alzando gli occhi al cielo. Stupido _Christopher_ con la sua stupida bicicletta e la sua stupida dieta organica e il suo stupido lavoro non-profit.

Stiles si alzò in piedi, affrontando Derek. “Senti un po', solo perché abbiamo scopato per anni non significa che debba odiarlo. È un ragazzo davvero gentile. Potrebbe persino piacerti se gliene dessi l'occasione.”

“Perché non lo porti con te?” Derek fece un passo in avanti, poteva sentire il calore e l'eccitazione e la frustrazione venire da Stiles. Era intossicante. “Perché non ce l'hai mai presentato?”

“Perché dovrei? Perché dovrei presentarlo ad un licantropo coglione col quale sono andato a letto durante il college? Soprattutto quando ha un aspetto come il tuo?” Stiles lo guardò male e Derek provò ad ignorare come le parole di Stiles fossero risuonate come un pugno nello stomaco.

Derek si avvicinò di un passo e abbassò la voce. “Sei sicuro che sia l'unica ragione?”

“No.” Derek cominciò a sorridere beffardo, ma poi Stiles disse, “Non voglio che si avvicini a tutta questa merda soprannaturale. Me ne sono andato per una ragione, non volevo che la mia vita fosse questo. Volevo una vita normale. Non volevo ritornare a Beacon Hills, non ho mai voluto rimettere piede in questo fottutissimo posto, e col cazzo che volevo rivedere te,” Stiles gridò.

Derek fece qualche passo indietro, l'intero suo corpo e il suo viso che si irrigidivano. “Allora perché cazzo sei piombato a casa mia ieri notte?” Derek gli sbatté in faccia. “Non ti avevo invitato, non ti avevo invitato a casa mia così che potessi legare con un werecucciolo di tre anni e lasciarmi a spiegarle questa mattina il motivo per cui non ti avrebbe rivisto mai più.”

“Questo è un colpo basso, usare Millie contro di me.”

“Non è un colpo basso, Stiles. È la verità. Quando lasci che le persone si leghino a te e poi semplicemente esci dalle loro vite, ciò ha delle conseguenze. Crea dei vuoti. Puoi nasconderti a San Francisco e fingere che tutto ciò che tu voglia sia una vita normale, ma tu non sarai mai normale.” Derek afferrò il braccio di Stiles e lo strattonò per avvicinarlo, sollevandogli la maglietta per esporre tre cicatrici a forma di artiglio. Passò le sue dita lungo il tessuto rarefatto. “Cosa gli ha detto riguardo queste? Come glielo hai spiegato?”

“Non è affar tuo,” Stiles sbottò, staccandosi violentemente dalla presa di Derek. “Non devo spiegare a te le mie scelte.”

“Hai ragione, Stiles. Perché è stato giusto sparire così dopo il matrimonio di Isaac – sparire dal mio fottuto letto – e non parlarmi mai più.” Derek gettò le braccia all'aria. “Sono lieto che tu sia felice a San Francisco con _Christopher_. Sono lieto che tu possa viver bene con te stesso.”

Derek si voltò e se ne andò in mezzo al bosco, correndo via da Stiles e dallo sguardo sul suo viso il più veloce possibile.

*

Derek si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia accanto al corpo di Stiles, il sangue che copioso si raccoglieva in una pozza sotto di lui. L'unica cosa che tratteneva Derek dal perdere completamente il controllo era il suono del flebile battito di Stiles sul quale si concentrò.

_Thump. Thump. Th-thump._

“Stiles è -” Isaac chiese, e Derek lo respinse, puntando a dove Scott stava inseguendo il feroce branco a piede libero.

“Sta bene. Vai ad aiutare Scott e Boyd, me ne occupo io.” Isaac corse via quando Derek si voltò nuovamente sulla sagoma immobile di Stiles. Derek doveva analizzare il danno, doveva capire quanto fosse grave.

Attentamente, sollevò il cotone fradicio e lacero rivelando tre ampi, profondi squarci da sotto il pettorale destro giù fino al suo fianco. _Ti prego fa che non sia stato l'Alfa_ , Derek si ripeteva mentre si sfilava la propria maglietta e la premeva sul fianco di Stiles.

“Finirò per essere un licantropo anche io, ora?” Stiles chiese, sbattendo le palpebre in direzione di Derek. Gli occhi di Stiles erano così pieni di varie emozioni raccolte assieme – terrore, panico, fiducia, sollievo e forse persino amore. “Mi romperebbe molto se il mio primo compito da licantropo dovesse essere chiedere un nullaosta di branco. Ho sempre pensato che se fossi stato trasformato, avrei cacciato un cervo o mangiato un coniglio o qualcosa di simile.” Un lieve sorriso camuffava i suoi lineamenti deboli, il cuore di Derek si strinse e il suo lupo alternò il desiderio di fare a pezzi l'altro branco a quello di proteggere Stiles – il suo Stiles – ad ogni respiro.

“Credo sia opera di uno dei Beta,” Derek disse e il sollievo corse lungo Stiles. “Preparati. Sto per sollevarti, ma farà male.”

“Niente metodi da licantropo contro il dolore?” Stiles chiese mentre Derek faceva scivolare le mani sotto le gambe e la schiena di Stiles.

“Non c'è tempo.” Il più dolcemente possibile, Derek si alzò in piedi, e Stiles lanciò un unico grido. Cominciò a correre, stringendo Stiles al suo petto, proteggendolo nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto solo pochi istanti prima.

“Pensavo mi sarei laureato prima di morire,” Stiles mormorò, una debole risata che si liberava da lui.

“Non è divertente, Stiles.”

“Lo è. Mi manca solo un anno alla laurea. Tempismo di merda.” Derek pensò a come Stiles sarebbe tornato al college tra qualche settimana, a come si sarebbe presentato per il suo ultimo anno tutto bendato e contuso.

“Ehi,” Stiles disse, lo sguardo un po' annebbiato mentre lo sollevava verso Derek. “Non è colpa tua.” Derek non rispose, la bocca una linea rigida mentre vagava per i boschi. “Non lo è. Tu mi proteggi sempre, ti prendi sempre cura di me. Mi fido di te, Derek. So che mi terrai sempre al sicuro. Starò bene perché tu sarai sempre lì per me.” Stiles allungò la mano verso l'alto e la passò sulla guancia di Derek. “Tu non mi lascerai mai.”

*

Derek era sul divano a guardare la televisione quando sentì bussare alla porta. A metà strada verso la porta, si accorse di chi stava dall'altra parte e contemplò di non aprire. Ma non riuscì a fermarsi.

Trovò Stiles sull'altro lato, con un aspetto tanto più simile al sé stesso di una volta nonostante gli occhiali, con una maglietta a stampa grafica e una felpa consumata, al punto che il respiro di Derek gli si bloccò in gola. Stiles sollevò il sacchetto nella sua mano come un segno di pace.

“Ho portato la cena. Così siamo pari. Spero non abbia già mangiato.”

Derek si spostò come Stiles entrò, e lo seguì in salotto. Stiles si sedette incurante sul divano, estraendo dei contenitori di hamburger e patatine fritte.

“Di nuovo?”

“Siediti e taci.” Derek ridacchiò e si sedette accanto a Stiles, e mormorò un grazie quando Stiles gli passò il contenitore. Derek aprì la scatola e controllò il proprio hamburger – formaggio svizzero, senza mostarda o cipolle, cetriolini extra, maionese sul fondo. “Non l'ho dimenticato,” Stiles disse a bassa voce.

Derek pensò che sarebbe stato più semplice da sopportare se Stiles avesse dimenticato.

“Verrai di nuovo nelle mutande mangiandolo?” Derek chiese.

“Probabilmente.” Stiles sorrise e sollevò l'hamburger con entrambe le mani, chiudendo gli occhi mentre prendeva un morso. Fece gli stessi versi del giorno prima, solo più silenziosi. “Un fottuto 10, perché non mangio più carne rossa?”

Mangiarono in silenzio per qualche momento, poi Stiles chiese, “Dove sono i bambini?”

Derek lo guardò come fosse un idiota. “A casa con i loro genitori.”

“Ehi, non lo sapevo. Erano qui la notte scorsa.”

“Dormono qui quando Isaac e Sarah lavorano di notte, il che capita una volta a settima o ogni due. Isaac è un tecnico di ambulanza e Sarah è infermiera in pronto soccorso.”

“È così che si sono conosciuti?”

Derek annuì. “Scott era un tirocinante, Isaac stava facendo il corso, e lei era nel programma di Scott.”

“Non ho avuto molta occasione di parlarci al matrimonio,” Stiles disse, le sue guance che si coloravano lievemente.

“Mi dispiace,” Derek disse, le proprie orecchie che si arrossavano al ricordo. “Credo di avere un po' di colpa.”

“È stato un bel matrimonio,” Stiles disse. “Beh, la cerimonia. Sono sicuro che il ricevimento sia stato bello. Il discorso di Scott è stato bello.” Stiles chinò il capo e masticò pensierosamente una patatina. “Forse è stato scortese lasciare il ricevimento così presto.”

“Siamo rimasti abbastanza a lungo da sentire tutti i discorsi e li abbiamo visti tagliare la torta. Che altro avremmo dovuto fare?”

“Socializzare?” Stiles suggerì. Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e basta. “Credo che ciò avrebbe richiesto conversare con le persone. Avremmo potuto ballare.” L'altro sopracciglio di Derek si unì al primo. “Immagino che anche il karaoke fosse fuori questione, quindi decisamente, il sesso era l'unica cosa che tu potessi trovare appropriata per dei festeggiamenti post-matrimonio.” Derek sghignazzò.

Qualche minuto dopo, Stiles disse, “Sapevi che Lydia sta lavorando al suo dottorato di ricerca?” Derek scosse la testa. “Già, ogni tanto ci parlo su Facebook. Quando ci entro.”

“Jackson vive ancora a Londra,” Derek rispose, immaginando che sì, lo stavano facendo davvero, tutta la cosa del aggiorniamoci-su-chiunque-conoscessimo-un-tempo. “Si è unito ad un branco laggiù, e credo sia fidanzato.”

“Che è successo ad Allison e Chris Argent?” Stiles chiese, raccogliendo tra le dita gli ultimi pezzi di patatine. “Non parlo con loro da prima che lei e Scott si lasciassero la volta definitiva.”

“Allison vive a Chicago, credo,” Derek rispose, grattandosi il mento. “Um, Chris e Peter si sono spostati verso il nord della California.”

“Cioè... Assieme?” Stiles sgranò gli occhi e Derek annuì, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il divertimento. “Che cazzo?”

“Non lo so. Vivono assieme in un allevamento di capre, e Peter fa saponi o qualche altra stupida cosa che vende su internet. Non so, è strano e molto hippie. Ora che si penso, probabilmente ti piacerebbero. Credo che anche loro siano tutti ecologisti da dieta organica.”

Stiles sospirò e poggiò il proprio contenitore sul tavolino davanti a loro. “Sai che non sono tutto ecologista da dieta organica o simili.” Si alzò e si diresse in bagno.

“No, Stiles, non lo so. Non so niente della tua vita.”

“Cosa vuoi sapere?” Stiles gridò dal bagno dove si stava lavando le mani. “Aspetta, questo è il sapone di Peter?”

Derek sorrise. “Già. Me lo manda ogni compleanno e Natale.”

“È imbevuto di qualcosa?” Stiles chiese, uscendo dal bagno e asciugandosi le mani sui pantaloni. “Sembra un cosa da Peter. Provare a conquistare il mondo un po' alla volta o uccidere cuccioli con un sapone naturale.”

“Probabilmente. Ma non è ancora successo niente.” Derek fece spallucce mentre Stiles si lasciava di nuovo cadere sul divano, persino più vicino a Derek di prima.

“Davvero però, cosa vuoi sapere?” Stiles si rivolse a Derek col busto mettendo la gamba sotto di sè.

Derek scosse la testa e mise il proprio contenitore sul tavolino da caffè affianco a quello di Stiles. “Non importa. Non devi raccontarmi niente.”

“Non fare così, Derek. C'è stato un tempo in cui potevamo parlare di tutto.”

Derek lo guardò, vide qualcosa negli occhi di Stiles dietro le lenti. Sembrava quasi avesse sentito la nostalgia di questo.

“Va bene. Dimmi della tua vita.”

*

Derek fu sorpreso di vedere il nome di Stiles lampeggiare sullo schermo. Era un venerdì sera di Ottobre inoltrato, e lui non parlava con Stiles da quando era stato attaccato qualche mese prima, ed era stato subito dopo l'accaduto, quando lui era scivolato nella stanza di Stiles dalla finestra come aveva fatto milione di volte prima. Qualcosa però era stato diverso in Stiles quella notte, e Derek aveva potuto percepire quanto fosse nervoso e timido. Gli squarci lo avevano scosso in un modo in cui nient'altro avesse mai fatto.

“Stiles?”

“Derek,” Stiles disse, e Derek fu immediatamente in allerta. La voce di Stiles era ispida e roca, come se fosse appena uscito da un attacco di panico.

“Che c'è che non va?”

“Tutto, è tutto semplicemente troppo.”

“Sei ferito? Sei al sicuro?” Derek chiese, infilandosi i pantaloni e cercando di trovare le scarpe.

“Eh, cosa? No. Non è niente del genere. Dio, Derek, è quello tutto ciò a cui riesci a pensare? C'è altro nella vita oltre ai mostri che cercando di sbranarti.”

Derek ignorò l'affondo. “Allora cos'è che non va?” Afferrò le chiavi, e seriamente, _dove cazzo erano le sue scarpe?_

“È così stupido.”

“Non è stupido,” Derek disse quando trovò le scarpe vicino all'entrata del loft. “Mi hai chiamato. Significa qualcosa.”

“L'università è solo... cazzo, non so più cosa sto facendo.” Derek ascoltò mentre chiudeva il loft e correva giù per le scale, nemmeno un po' affannato quando si infilò nella Camaro. “Ho fallito questo test importante che vale il cinquanta percento del mio voto finale e non so perché. Ho studiato per giorni, Derek. Ed è come se fossi crollato sotto la pressione.”

Derek poteva sentire l'irregolarità nel respiro di Stiles. “Respira, Stiles. È tutto a posto.”

“No, non lo è davvero. Se fallissi questo corso non mi laureerei e dovrei trasferirmi o seguire corsi estivi e perderei la mia borsa di studio e mio padre non può permettersi e – oddio, mio padre. Sarebbe così deluso. Non posso deluderlo. L'ho già deluso abbastanza.” Il respiro di Stiles si stava facendo sempre più veloce.

“Stiles, resta al telefono con me. Parlami. Parla di qualsiasi cosa. Solo non dell'università ora. Qual è stato l'ultimo film che hai visto? L'ultimo show televisivo che hai seguito? Il videogioco a cui hai giocato?”

“Vuoi davvero sentire tutto questo?”

“Stiles i tuoi sproloqui hanno smesso di innervosirmi tanto tempo fa.”

“Okay. Cosa stai facendo?”

“Guidando verso Berkeley.”

“No Derek, non è il motivo per cui ti ho chiamato. Io ho solo -”

“Lo so. Ora chiudi la bocca e inizia a parlare.” Derek rimase al telefono con Stiles per l'intero tragitto fino a Berkeley, per lo più ascoltando Stiles che parlava.

Stiles stava aspettando Derek fuori dal complesso di appartamenti per studenti quando Derek arrivò, gettò le braccia attorno a lui e lo abbracciò forte. Stiles pareva distrutto, occhi cerchiati di scuro, pallido e magro. Un tipo di stress diverso da quello che causava il suo aspetto da qualcosa-sta-cercando-di-uccidermi col quale Derek era familiare. Questo era qualcos'altro, e Derek non sapeva quale fosse peggio.

Di sopra, il coinquilino di Stiles lanciò loro una strana occhiata mentre Stiles lo conduceva nella sua stanza stringendogli la mano. La camera di Stiles era un disastro, vestiti e libri disseminati ovunque. Derek si sedette accanto a lui sul letto e Stiles avvolse immediatamente le gambe attorno a lui.

“Non dovevi venire,” Stiles mormorò contro il petto di Derek.

“Mi hai chiamato dal nulla durante un attacco di panico. Cosa pensavi che avrei fatto?” Derek gli stava accarezzando i capelli, passando le dita tra i morbidi ciuffi.

“Ho fallito un test, Derek. Non ho mai fallito in niente prima. Il professore dice che potrei ridarlo, perché l'ho avuto in tre corsi e ho sempre preso una A e lui era tipo che cazzo è successo eri ubriaco o fatto e no non lo ero, non ho avuto tempo di bere questo semestre, e non posso proprio smettere di pensare al fatto che sto per laurearmi e non ho idea di che fare della mia vita, tipo ho 22 anni, come faccio a sapere cosa voglio fare per i prossimi cinquant'anni della mia vita, e non voglio tornare a casa con mio padre o affatto a Beacon Hills per quanto mi manchino tutti, ma voglio fare qualcosa di diverso, come vedere il mondo e magari passare un anno o due senza dovermi preoccupare che qualcosa mi squarci a morte, e non ho fatto domanda in nessuna specialistica mentre chiunque altro l'ha fatto e alcune dei termini sono già scaduti e alcuni si avvicinano ma non so cosa voglio studiare e -”

“Stiles,” Derek lo interruppe, Stiles così agitato da stare quasi per avere un altro attacco di panico. “Calmati.”

“Come faccio a calmarmi?”

“Sai che non devi organizzare la tua intera esistenza proprio ora,” Derek disse. Stiles si spostò per poter sollevare lo sguardo verso Derek.

“È qui che ti sbagli. È così. Tutti mi chiedono e si aspettano che io faccia grandi cose perché sono Stiles e sono intelligente e sono sempre stato intelligente e io mi sento come se stessi per cadere a pezzi da un momento all'altro e sono più spaventato di quando combatto contro qualcosa perché con una mazza da baseball in mano e il branco che mi copre le spalle so che o ne uscirò incolume o morirò. Ma ora? Ci sono tipo quattro triliardi di errori che posso fare, e se facessi quella sbagliate e -”

Derek lo baciò. Stiles fece un verso di sorpresa, ma prese a ricambiare il bacio di Derek, e lui passò le poche ore successive ad dedicare la propria bocca e le proprie mani a calmare Stiles abbastanza da non essere sull'orlo di una crisi di panico.

Derek rimase per il fine settimana, aiutando Stiles a studiare per il suo test di riparazione tra il limonare e il fare sesso. Lasciò che Stiles gli parlasse del futuro, di quanto fosse spaventato e di come non fosse pronto, e Derek non sapeva niente di tutto quello, e lo disse a Stiles, gli disse che non aveva mai avuto scelta riguardo il suo futuro, perché il suo futuro era stato deciso per lui quando aveva avuto sedici anni.

Derek se ne andò lunedì mattina mentre Stiles era a lezione. Lasciò un biglietto in cima al libro che aveva usato, la quale diceva, _Ce l'hai in pugno. E ti è permesso non sapere cosa stai facendo. Nessuno di noi lo sa davvero. Non devi programmare il tuo futuro in questo preciso momento, puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi per capire cosa tu voglia davvero dalla vita. Non c'è termine di scadenza. Solo, non aver paura di fare errori._

*

Passarono l'ora successiva a parlare delle loro vite, prima scambiandosi aneddoti divertenti, poi passando a cose più serie. Stiles parlò molto poco di Christopher, ma lo citò occasionalmente, e Derek provò a sembrare interessato e non come se non volesse sentire mai più quel nome.

“Ti senti mai come se,” Stiles cominciò, le scarpe da tempo abbandonate sotto il tavolino, i suoi piedi coperti dai calzini sotto di sé, accovacciato sul divano davanti a Derek. “Come se non sapessi dove il tempo stia finendo? Tipo che, quando alzi gli occhi da qualsiasi cosa stessi facendo, tre, sei, dodici mesi sono passati e tu non te ne sei accorto?” Derek annuì, conosceva bene quella sensazione, sebbene ora non fosse tanto fastidiosa quando lo era stata subito dopo l'incendio. “Come con Scott. Lo definisco ancora il mio migliore amico, perché _è_ il mio migliore amico. A parte mio padre, lui è l'unico che sia stato a San Francisco e abbia incontrato Christopher. Ma prima dell'altro giorno, non gli parlavo tramite più di un messaggio di circostanza da quasi un anno. Un anno, Derek. Diamine, reputo ancora Isaac e Lydia dei miei buoni amici, ma non parlo mai con loro. Penso a loro tutto il tempo, ma non so niente di loro.”

Derek non sapeva niente, guardava il modo in cui Stiles si apriva, divagava in un modo in cui aveva pensato non gli avrebbe visto fare mai più. Si stava agitando sul divano, piccoli movimenti costanti che si abbinavano ai pensieri che Derek poteva sentire rimbalzare da una parte all'altra nella sua testa. Tutta quella facciata di finzione dall'altra notte a casa di Scott, il controllato, equilibrato Stiles era stato sostituito dallo Stiles con cui Derek era familiare.

“È solo che mi manca mio padre, e Scott. Mi manca...” Stiles si fermò, e ci fu un breve momento in cui loro semplicemente si guardarono l'un l'altro. Poi Stiles disse, “Mi mancano tutti.”

“Nessuno ti ha costretto a partire,” Derek disse, perché _capiva_ ciò che Stiles intendesse, ma si sentiva comunque tradito.

“Lo so.” Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli e si raddrizzò per prendere la sua soda dal tavolino. Quando si riaccomodò, era seduto più vicino a Derek, così vicino che i loro gomiti e le loro ginocchia si toccavano.

“Perché te ne sei andato?”

“All'inizio era solo per vedere il mondo,” Stiles spiegò. Allungò la mano sullo schienale del divano e il suo braccio ora giaceva attaccato a quello di Derek. “Ho fatto quell'esperienza di studio all'estero in Inghilterra, poi dopo che mi sono laureato, avevo alcuni amici laggiù che mi hanno detto di andarli a trovare. Quindi l'ho fatto, e ho passato mesi a girare l'Europa con lo zaino in spalla, alla ricerca di me stesso, provando a capire cosa fare della mia vita.” Stiles giocherellò con i lacci della felpa. “Era come se, quando Scott è stato morso, fossi stato morso anche io, perché la mia vita era cambiata tanto quanto la sua. La maggior parte del liceo era stato un susseguirsi di catastrofi e quando sono entrato al college ho potuto riprendere a respirare. Non mi sentivo più sul punto di affogare. Non dovevo guardarmi le spalle tutto il tempo, potevo pensare a cose che non fossero licantropi e lune piene e tattiche di combattimento ed erbe magiche. Ma poi è sorto un tipo di stress diverso, lo stress della vita vera e le decisioni e la carriera e io non sono più riuscito a sostenerlo.

Derek sentì la tristezza diffondersi da Stiles, e lui si allungò istintivamente per accarezzargli una coscia in modo confortante. Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, sorpreso, ma non disse niente.

“Poi quando sono stato attaccato... ho avuto paura di tornare a casa.”

“Perché te ne sei andato in quel modo la notte del matrimonio di Isaac?” Derek chiese. Era la domanda alla quale aveva sempre desiderato avere una risposta.

“Avevo paura che se non me ne fossi andato in quel momento, non l'avrei più fatto.”

Derek sentì il leggero aumento di velocità nel suo battito, la bugia. “Stai mentendo.”

“Qualche volta mi piace stare attorno a persone che non sappiano quando mento,” Stiles disse con un sorriso sardonico.

Derek si accorse che si erano avvicinati sul divano, la gamba di Stiles adagiata sulla sua, la sua mano posata sul bicipite di Derek. Lui spostò lo giù sguardo alla bocca di Stiles, poi su ai suoi occhi. Poteva sentire il battito di Stiles accelerare, riusciva a malapena a distinguere le emozioni fitte tra loro.

“La notte del matrimonio di Isaac,” Derek cominciò, e Stiles lo osservò curiosamente, “Avevo deciso di fare una cosa. L'avevo rimandata per così tanto tempo, ma pensavo quello fosse il momento giusto.”

“Cosa avevi deciso?” Stiles chiese con voce sospettosa.

“Ti avrei finalmente confessato di amarti. Ma quando mi sono svegliato, tu eri sparito.”

Stiles sgranò gli occhi e Derek non riuscì davvero a credere che Stiles non avesse intuito che lui fosse perdutamente innamorato di lui, non lo avrebbe creduto possibile se non avesse percepito la verità provenire da lui in folate tanto fitte che Derek pensò di soffocare.

“Non avevo idea che tu mi amassi.”

Derek si protese in avanti, le labbra a pochi centimetri da Stiles. “Sono sempre stato innamorato di te, Stiles.” Si mosse in avanti lentamente, ignorando la voce in un angolo remoto della sua mente la quale gridava che Stiles non era più suo, che non avrebbe potuto baciarlo. Aleggiò proprio sulla sua bocca, l'aria pesante tra di loro così intensa che Derek poteva letteralmente sentire le labbra formicolare. Derek inspirò e tutto ciò di cui sentì il profumo era _lui_. Si era impossessato di Stiles e Derek non aveva più nessun diritto.

“Non posso farlo,” Stiles disse allontanandosi improvvisamente.

“Nemmeno io,” Derek disse, rivolgendo a Stiles uno sguardo afflitto. In quel momento, il cuore gli dolse tanto che non fu sicuro l'avrebbe mai superato. Questo era un dolore che non aveva mai provato prima, un tipo differente di fitta al cuore rispetto alla perdita della famiglia che amava. “Odori di lui.”

Stiles si alzò in piedi. “È un brav'uomo, Derek.” Si passò la mano tra i capelli. “Mi ama, e io amo lui. E questa,” indicò tra Derek e sé stesso, “Questa è solo una questione irrisolta di anni fa. Non è niente.”

Derek morì dentro, ma si fece forza e lo accettò. La storia che si ripete. Derek amava, Stiles se ne andava.

Stiles ficcò rigidamente i piedi nelle sue scarpe e si affrettò alla porta. Derek lo seguì.

“Sono lieto che tu sia felice,” Derek disse, sebbene le parole cadessero taglienti dalla sua lingua. Stiles però non sarebbe stato lì a vederlo sanguinare, e questo era un bene. Era sempre stato meglio così. Lui poteva ancora convincersi che tutto questo non fosse nulla, e Derek avrebbe saputo che Stiles fosse felice. Perché ormai quello era tutto ciò che contava.

Stiles si voltò per guardare Derek e lui non riuscì a decifrarne l'espressione sul viso. Non disse niente, entrò solo nella sua macchina e se ne andò.

Per la seconda volta, Derek sedette sui gradini del suo porticato e vi rimase a lungo dopo che Stiles se fu andato, cercando di analizzare i pezzi che Stiles si era lasciato dietro.

Immaginò che dopo dieci anni magari fosse ora di cominciare a ricomporli in forme che non ricordassero occhi color miele, dita lunghe e un involucro sarcastico disseminato di nei.

*

Derek rimase sveglio a lungo dopo che Stiles si fu addormentato, il viso affondato sul petto di Derek. Il fiato di Stiles era tiepido contro la sua pelle, il suo battito un suono confortante. Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto sentirsi in colpa per aver lasciato il matrimonio di Isaac tanto presto, ma Isaac non stava pensando a niente che non fosse Sarah e non avrebbe sentito la mancanza di Derek.

Dopo quel weekend di Ottobre, Derek non aveva più avuto notizie di Stiles, poi Stiles si era presentato al matrimonio di Isaac. Si era laureato al college, una laurea in biologia, e Derek non aveva idea di quali fossero i suoi piani ora, se avesse deciso qualcosa. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che Stiles aveva continuato a fissarlo prima della cerimonia, e poi durante il ricevimento si era avvicinato e gli aveva sussurrato, “La tua camera o la mia?”

La stanza d'albergo era piccola e insignificante, ma il letto era abbastanza grande per entrambi. Avevano lasciato il ricevimento non appena avevano potuto e avevano scopato per ore. Stiles lo aveva baciato rabbiosamente, toccandolo con un fervore che aveva sorpreso Derek. Ma lui era stato così disperatamente bramoso di toccare Stiles che si era concentrato solo sulla sua pallida pelle, sulla sensazione delle labbra di Stiles, sui piccoli versi che faceva.

Lo aveva baciato lungo le tre lunghe cicatrici e Stiles lo aveva osservato con le sue dita intrecciate tra i capelli di Derek. Più tardi, quando Stiles si era addormentato, Derek aveva fatto scorrere le sue dita ripetutamente sulle cicatrici, pensando al corpo insanguinato di Stiles tra le sue braccia. Sapeva di aver sprecato così tanto tempo, tempo nel quale sarebbe potuto stare con Stiles, ma non voleva affrettare nulla. Voleva assicurarsi che Stiles fosse pronto.

Derek era finalmente pronto. Guardò in basso verso Stiles accoccolato su di sé, la sua mano avvolta attorno al bacino di Derek persino nel sonno, la sua gamba adagiata sopra entrambe quelle di Derek. Derek aveva visto Stiles quasi sanguinare a morte nello studio di Deaton, poi aveva resistito un anno incontrandolo una sola volta. Non voleva passare un'altra notte lontano da lui.

Stiles aveva finito con il college e ora forse lui e Derek avrebbero finalmente potuto iniziare una vera relazione, invece di scopare e basta ogni volta si vedessero. Derek voleva crearsi una vita con Stiles. Voleva vendere il loft e comprare una casa, o magari trasferirsi con lui per la specialistica e costruire poi una casa dovunque si fossero sistemati.

A Derek non importava finché Stiles fosse stato con lui da quel momento in avanti.

Derek fu tentato di svegliare Stiles per dirgli che lo amava in quell'istante, esercitandosi più e più volte mentre ammirava Stiles dormire.

“Ti amo,” Derek disse mentre passava le dita tra i capelli di Stiles. Lui non si mosse nemmeno nel sonno. Derek si abbasso e passò il naso sull'attaccatura dei suoi capelli e gli sfiorò la tempia con le labbra. “Stiles, ti amo.”

Guardò la sveglia, che leggeva già le tre del mattino. Dire tutto a Stiles avrebbe potuto aspettare fino al mattino, quindi Derek si allungò e spense la luce. Si accucciò più vicino a Stiles e gli avvolse le braccia attorno, traendo conforto dal fatto che Stiles sarebbe stato lì quando lui si fosse svegliato.

*

Isaac e Boyd entrarono in casa senza bussare. Derek sedeva sul divano a fissare la TV muta.

“Abbiamo portato i soccorsi,” Isaac disse mentre mostravano a Derek le due bottiglie di vino con aconito che avevano comprato. Derek afferrò le bottiglie e li guardò.

“E voi cosa bevete?”

Mentre Derek stappava la bottiglia, sentì Isaac al telefono con Scott, “Potresti voler venire e portare altro alcool. Credo sarà una lunga notte.”

Più tardi, Derek non era ancora ubriaco quanto avrebbe voluto essere. Loro quattro erano seduti sul suo porticato posteriore, ognuno alle prese con una bottiglia di vino.

“Hai intenzione di dirci cosa è successo?” Boyd chiese. “Non è per impicciarmi, ma siamo rimasti seduti qui per due ore e tu non hai detto niente.”

“Qualcosa a che vedere con Stiles,” Scott disse. “Ha lasciato la città di corsa questa mattina.”

“Derek,” Isaac mugugnò. “Pensavo l'avessi superata. Sono passati anni.”

“Momento,” Boyd disse, “Sapevo che voi due fosse scopamici ai tempi d'oro, ma non sapevo fosse qualcosa di più.”

“Boyd, dove sei stato?” Isaac chiese, scambiandosi uno sguardo con Scott. “Derek è innamorato di Stiles tipo da sempre.”

“Ho sempre pensato che anche Stiles fosse preso da te,” Scott disse. Derek si limitò a guardarlo torvo.

“È questo il motivo per cui hai rotto con Alex?” Boyd chiese. Derek si voltò a squadrare Boyd stavolta. Cominciava a chiedersi se dire loro di raggiungerlo fosse stata poi una buona idea. Almeno avrebbe interrotto la monotonia del suo dolore.

“Derek,” Scott cominciò. “Lo capisco. Davvero. Ma Stiles è felice con Christopher.” Derek ringhiò a quel nome, e gli altri tre si scambiarono uno sguardo. “Qualche volta le persone con cui pensi di finire non sono quelle della tua vita, ma arriverà qualcun altro. Potresti provare a frequentare di nuovo qualcuno. E magari evitare di trattarli come hai fatto con gli ultimi pochi appuntamenti?”

Derek bevve un altro sorso, provò ad immaginarsi con qualcun altro. Il pensiero lo nauseava e proprio non voleva sprecare tutta quell'energia. Se Derek aveva imparato qualcosa, era che le relazioni e lui non andavano d'accordo. Finivano sempre molto male.

“Gli ho detto che l'amavo,” Derek disse finalmente. “La notte scorsa. Gli ho detto del matrimonio di Isaac e di come avessi voluto dirglielo allora ma lui se n'era andato. Sapete che ha detto? Ha detto che la cosa tra noi non era niente.”

“Dannazione,” Boyd sussurrò, e Isaac e Scott sospirarono.

“Credo ci servirà più alcool,” Isaac disse.

*

Erano passate tre settimane, e Derek era appisolato sul divano quando sentì bussare alla porta. Lo sorprese e si sentì confuso quando credette di sentire l'odore di Stiles. Un giorno, pensò, un giorno non sarà più così. Sospirò e si tirò su a sedere, si passò una mano sulla faccia quando il bussare risuonò ancora, più urgente e continuo.

In piedi dall'altra parte della porta c'era Stiles. Indossava una vecchia felpa e dei pantaloncini, una tracolla sulla spalla e un borsone in mano. Derek rimase a fissarlo, pensando di aver finalmente perso la testa e stare allucinando. Forse aveva davvero bisogno di andare in terapia come Isaac aveva suggerito, o forse di scoparsi qualcuno come aveva suggerito Boyd.

“Hai intenzione di restare lì impalato o mi fai entrare?” Stiles sbottò irritato.

Derek fece un passo di lato, la sua capacità di parola apparentemente interrotta. Stiles si fermò dell'andito e lasciò cadere le sue borse mentre Derek chiudeva la porta.

“Io ti odio, Derek Hale,” Stiles gridò. Le sopracciglia di Derek scattarono verso l'alto e lui era così confuso riguardo Stiles lì, riguardo il perché Stiles avesse un borsone, riguardo il perché lo odiasse. “Ti odio così dannatamente tanto. Mi hai rovinato la vita, non solo con la tua stupida merda da licantropo, sebbene io ti odi anche per quello.” Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli, l'intero suo corpo che vibrava di iperattività. “Stavo bene a San Francisco con Christopher. Ero felice. Diavolo, stavamo pensando che forse avremmo potuto rendere la cosa ancora più seria, comprando una casa per esempio, o qualcosa del genere. Erano passati due anni e lui continuava a parlare di prenderci un impegno, non riusciva a capire perché proprio non proponessi niente. Io pensavo, fanculo, mi sono trasferito da lui. Non era un impegno quello? Voglio dire, usava il mio fottuto spazzolino qualche volta e non chiudeva nemmeno la porta quando andava di corpo. Quello era un fottuto impegno, amico. L'unica altra persona con cui ero mai stato a mio agio in quella situazione era Scott, e lo conosco da tutta un vita.”

“Stiles, perché-”

“Taci, Derek. Per una volta, fai quella tua cosa del mutismo e lasciami mettere in chiaro le cose.” Derek dovette mordersi un sorriso perché Stiles sembrava così irritato e teso ed era adorabile. Inoltre, un piccolo barlume di speranza era nato in Derek e ciò lo stava stordendo. Il suo corpo era disorientato perché da quando Stiles se n'era andato lui era stato triste e depresso, e ora Stiles era lì davanti e lui era felice. Stava avendo una sferzata emotiva. “E poi sono tornato a Beacon Hills sebbene proprio non volessi perché sapevo avrebbe significato rivederti, e sapevo che se mai ti avessi rivisto mi sarei innamorato di te come avevo fatto ogni qualvolta ti fossi trovato ad un arco di distanza di cinque miglia. È come se non potessi evitarlo quando si tratta di te. Ed è esattamente quello che è successo. Ti ho visto a casa di Scott ed è stato come se fossi stato in astinenza per anni. E tu eri perfettamente uguale, eppure completamente diverso, ed io volevo solo baciarti e sentirti attorno a me e dentro di me e imparare a conoscerti di nuovo, ed era sbagliato perché avevo un ragazzo fottutamente serio, ma non mi importava perché tu eri lì, Derek Hale. Sei stato sempre e solo tu, Derek.”

Stiles cominciò a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro nel piccolo spazio dell'atrio, ma Derek era esterrefatto e immobile sul posto. “Ovviamente mi sono presentato a casa tua perché ho pensato, ehi, mi assicurerò che stia bene e sia felice e magari gli sarò amico, e c'erano i bambini, e avevo dimenticato tutto sui licantropi, e questo mi ha scioccato perché c'era un tempo in cui io sapevo più cose riguardo i fottuti licantropi persino di te, e tu sei nato licantropo! E poi hai detto che non ero parte del branco, e io sono tornato da mio padre quella notte e ho realizzato quanto quella fosse stata la cosa più offensiva che mi avessero mai detto perché io mi consideravo ancora parte del branco, ma sono rimasto sveglio tutta la notte e ho capito che no, non faccio parte del branco. E mi ha fatto male, mi ha fatto fottutamente male realizzare che mio padre fosse parte del branco e io no e che fosse tutta dannatissimamente colpa mia. Nessuno mi ha mai cacciato, nessuno mi ha mai detto di andarmene. Ho fatto tutto da solo perché avevo paura e non sapevo cosa fare della mia vita ed ero terrorizzato che tu mi rifiutassi.”

Allora Stiles rise istericamente. “Volevo una vita normale, Derek. Quando sono stato ferito, quello ha cambiato qualcosa in me. Voglio dire, a quel punto avevamo superato di tutto e avevo visto persone morire e restare ferite, ma io mi sentivo invincibile, come se niente potesse ferirmi, poi sono quasi morto e se fosse stato un Alfa mi avrebbe trasformato, ed io non voglio essere un licantropo. Mi piace essere Stiles l'umano, e ho pensato che forse avrei potuto allontanarmi per un po', ma poi c'è stato lo stress della vita reale e io ho preso a scappare praticamente davanti a tutto. Mi sono svegliato accanto a te quella mattina dopo il matrimonio di Isaac e ho capito che ti avrei seguito ovunque, e ho pensato che tu non provassi lo stesso perché _come avresti potuto?_ Eravamo solo scopamici dopo tutto, e cazzo, io non sapevo tu fossi innamorato di me e vorrei averlo saputo perché sono stato così fottutamente innamorato di te per così tanto tempo da non conoscere niente di diverso.”

“Stiles, io-”

“Non ho finito!” Stiles esclamò, e Derek sghignazzò. Stiles si avvicino di un passo, allungò la mano e avvolse le dita attorno al bicipite di Derek. “All'inizio era solo sesso per me. Sì, c'era chimica tra noi e ci piacevamo, ma non è stato fino a quando sono tornato dal college quella prima estate che ho realizzato di amarti. È stato diverso quell'estate. Sì, abbiamo scopato, ma ci sono state volte in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore, Derek, in cui abbiamo fatto l'amore come fossimo stati in un qualche dannato romanzo rosa. E ci siamo stretti l'un l'altro dopo, e io ti ho raccontato di mia madre, cose che non avevo mai detto nemmeno a Scott, e tu mi hai raccontato di Kate e della tua famiglia prima dell'incendio, e ho pensato che anche tu forse mi amassi. Ma proprio quando iniziavamo ad avvicinarci, tu ti allontanavi sempre. Eri così incoerente ed io ero così confuso e giovane e stupido.”

Derek non sapeva cosa fare. Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, non riusciva a credere che Stiles fosse davvero lì a dirgli tutto questo.

“Perché sei qui, Stiles?” Derek chiese, e risultò più rude di quanto non avesse voluto, perché non poteva proprio uscirne ferito. Non di nuovo.

Stiles lasciò cadere la propria mano e fece un passo indietro. “Nella speranza di non stare facendo il più grosso errore della mia vita.”

“Stai.... quello è?” Derek non riusciva a pronunciare le parole, ma Stiles parlava la lingua di Derek, aveva capito Derek da prima che Derek stesso ci fosse riuscito. Aveva capito tutto eccetto la cosa più importante. Derek pensò che fossero entrambi degli idioti, quindi segnò spareggio.

“L'ho lasciato. Lo amavo, ma non ero _innamorato_ di lui. Perché non ho mai smesso di essere innamorato di te. Quindi, tecnicamente, ora sono un senzatetto, cioè, credo che mio padre mi lascerebbe restare con lui, ma-”

Derek non lo lasciò finire. Premette le loro bocche assieme e fu più forte e più disperato di quanto Derek avesse voluto, ma a Stiles non sembrò importare dal momento che stava ricambiando il bacio con la stessa brama e avvolgendo le braccia attorno alla vita di Derek. Lui riusciva a malapena a ragionare, bombardato dall'odore di Stiles e di eccitamento, ma odorava ancora di _lui_ , quindi Derek sentì la necessità di marcarlo e rivendicarlo.

Derek strinse fermamente il sedere di Stiles, le dita che affondavano nella morbida carne mentre si muoveva nel piccolo spazio, premendo Stiles contro la parete un po' troppo duramente. Stiles emise un verso di sorpresa, la testa che scattava all'indietro contro il muro, e Derek affondò immediatamente i denti nella pelle esposta del suo collo. Stiles gemette e spinse il bacino in avanti contro quello di Derek. Era già perfettamente eretto e Derek non riusciva a pensare a nient'altro che ad immergersi in Stiles.

Derek succhiò e leccò il collo di Stiles mentre infilava la mano nel retro dei suoi pantaloncini, le sue dita che andavano a fondo nella fenditura tra le natiche di Stiles. Derek cercò fino a che il suo dito non sfiorò l'increspata apertura, Stiles che gemeva di nuovo tanto da permettere a Derek di sentirne le vibrazioni sulla propria lingua. Derek premette la punta del proprio dito all'interno, violando appena l'anello di muscoli in modo provocatorio e le gambe di Stiles strinsero la presa attorno alla vita di Derek.

“Lubrificante. Nella mia borsa.” Stiles non lasciò andare Derek mentre Derek si spostava e si chinava, avvinghiandosi a lui come se la sua vita dipendesse da questo, mentre passava la bocca lungo il mento di Derek, i suoi denti che sfregavano contro la barba di lui.

“Nella fretta di andartene ti sei ricordato il lubrificante?” Derek chiese con una risatina quando afferrò la bottiglia, risollevandosi senza sforzo con Stiles in equilibrio sul bacino.

“In realtà,” Stiles disse mentre Derek lo premeva nuovamente contro la parete, “L'ho comprato alla stazione di benzina mentre venivo.” Derek inarcò un sopracciglio e Stiles sorrise. Derek non riusciva a credere di essere lì con Stiles che gli sorrideva, occhi accesi di desiderio, e stavolta Stiles non se ne sarebbe andato la mattina dopo. Sarebbe rimasto. Aveva portato un borsone e _sarebbe rimasto_. “Sapevo avremmo finito per fottere ad un certo punto, e sono anche sorpreso di aver concluso quello che sono riuscito a concludere senza che noi ci dessimo dentro. Penso che il fatto che non ci siamo gettati l'uno sull'altro nella cucina di Scott dica molto su quali brave persone noi siamo.”

“Non è stato senza sforzo,” Derek disse mentre passava la bottiglia di lubrificante a Stiles. Lui si sbottonò i pantaloncini mentre Derek afferrava il retro dell'elastico con la mano e li faceva scivolare assieme ai boxer sotto il sedere di Stiles. Con il modo in cui le gambe erano strette attorno alla vita di Derek non avevano molta possibilità di movimento, ma era abbastanza perché Derek vi avesse accesso. Stiles aveva sbottonato i jeans di Derek e stava tentando di spingerli giù, ma Derek usò la mano che non manteneva Stiles per farli scivolare giù per i fianchi.

Stiles spremette il lubrificante sulla mano di Derek, poi Derek raggiunse dietro di lui per infilare un dito nell'apertura. Stiles si contrasse attorno a lui, caldo e aderente, e Derek ruggì, gli occhi che brillavano di rosso.

“Oh cazzo, avevo dimenticato quanto fosse sexy,” Stiles disse, passando un dito sotto gli occhi di Derek. Lui inserì un altro dito e gli occhi di Stiles si chiusero di scatto mentre lui cominciava a spingerle dentro e fuori. “Fottimi, Derek, per l'amor del cielo, fottimi su questa parete e fammi gridare.”

Derek rimosse le dita e inumidì il proprio sesso, poi, dopo qualche momento in cui cercò il giusto modo per muoversi, attirò il corpo di Stiles sul suo membro mentre lui spingeva verso l'alto. Stiles emise dei gemiti osceni per tutto il tempo in cui il pene di Derek si spingeva al suo interno, fino a quando non si fu inserito fino ai testicoli. Solo allora aprì gli occhi e sembrò aver raggiunto la felicità solo dall'essere seduto sul membro di Derek.

“Cazzo, ti amo, Derek,” Stiles disse, attirandolo in un bacio, e Derek ruggì mentre afferrava i suoi fianchi, la lingua di Stiles in ogni angolo della sua bocca. Spingeva violentemente dentro Stiles e contemporaneamente lo muoveva verso il basso sopra di sé. Il suo lupo cominciò ad artigliare, gemendo _miomiomio_ ad ogni spinta e verso che Stiles emetteva, e Derek sentì le proprie zanne e gli artigli estendersi. “Cazzo, Derek, sì,” Stiles disse quando se ne accorse, e fece scorrere la sua lingua lungo le zanne. Ci volle tutta la forza di volontà di Derek per non arricciare le dita sui fianchi di Stiles e perforargli la pelle.

La posizione non permetteva a Derek la mobilità di cui aveva bisogno, quindi portò Stiles nel salotto, mentre Stiles calciava via le proprie scarpe nel tragitto, e lo adagiò sul tavolo lungo la parete, ignorando il rompersi di qualsiasi cosa avessero buttato giù. Derek si spostò, prese fiato per riacquistare il controllo ammirando Stiles appollaiato sul bordo del tavolo, occhiali fuori posto. “Sei bellissimo,” Derek disse, allungando la mano e scorrendo le dita lungo la guancia di Stiles.

“Anche con gli occhiali?” Stiles scherzò.

“Sto iniziando ad amarli,” Derek ammise mentre rimuoveva i pantaloni e i boxer di Stiles con un'agile mossa.

“È un bene dal momento che ho provato le lenti a contatto ma non sono riuscito a portarle e la mia vista fa schifo di questi giorni.”

Derek voleva prendere a scoparsi Stiles immediatamente, ma fu distratto dal suo membro roseo, eretto e colante di un po' di sperma sulla punta. Allora si abbassò e lo prese in bocca.

“Cazzo,” Stiles esclamò a denti stretti, le sue dita che andavano ai capelli di Derek per stringere violentemente la presa. Derek mosse la testa avanti e indietro un paio di volte, apprezzando la sensazione del sesso di Stiles ancora una volta sulla sua lingua e nella sua bocca, prima di ritirarsi con un umido schiocco. “Sarai la morte mia,” Stiles espirò.

Derek rimosse anche i suoi pantaloni e la sua biancheria, si accorse che avevano entrambi ancora indosso le loro magliette e i calzini, ma non gli importò, voleva solo immergersi in Stiles ancora una volta e non riemergere mai più. Stiles si mosse in avanti e Derek lo afferrò per la vita, chinandolo all'indietro così fino a quando la sua testa non poggiò al muro e il suo busto non fu curvato ad una strana angolatura mentre lui vi entrava impetuosamente ancora una volta. Ogni volta che Derek spingeva, premeva Stiles un po' di contro il muro.

Lo scricchiolio perforava il suo offuscamento mentale causato da Stiles, quindi Derek lo sollevò di nuovo e condusse entrambi sul divano. Si sedette e con attenzione guidò Stiles di nuovo sul proprio membro.

Stiles rise senza fiato. “Non pensavo avremmo iniziato subito a scopare su ogni superficie di casa tua.” Gemette quando Derek rise e premette forte dentro si lui. “Cazzo, Derek, ci sono troppo vicino. Cazzo.” Derek allungò la mano tra di loro e afferrò il membro di Stiles, stringendo e sfregando come ricordava gli piacesse, e Stiles gettò la testa all'indietro, le gambe avvinghiate alla vita di Derek, e gridò forte nella quiete della casa mentre veniva così violentemente da spargere sperma su tutta la sua maglietta, un po' anche su entrambi i loro menti. Derek continuò a toccarlo mentre Stiles liberava ancora dei dolci versi mentre smaltiva l'effetto.

“Sei stato... cazzo, Stiles.” Derek premette il viso nell'incavo del collo di Stiles. Trascinò il naso sulla sua pelle, poi posò un bacio dietro l'orecchio di Stiles, proprio dove lo aveva sempre fatto impazzire, e ne fu ricompensato con un morbido gemito.

“Qualcosa l'hai dimenticata?” Stiles chiese, quando Derek attirò il suo orecchio tra i denti e cominciò a morderlo gentilmente.

“Sei tu quello che si ricorda il mio ordine di hamburger ridicolamente esigente,” Derek disse sul suo orecchio, poi si allontanò per leccare via le perle di sperma del mento di Stiles.

“Licantropo,” Stiles disse con un sorriso affezionato mentre si sporgeva in avanti per leccare il liquido errante dal mento di Derek. “Sei ancora duro,” disse, muovendosi leggermente sul bacino di Derek. “Posso sentirlo.”

“Ti stai lamentando?” Derek leccò da neo a neo sulla guancia di Stiles, rimemorizzando il percorso, unendo i puntini come fosse la cartina della sua vita.

“Affatto.” Stiles gli voltò il viso e lo baciò, lentamente e con passione, e Derek si sentì cadere a pezzi, ma in senso positivo, in una maniera che gli avrebbe permesso di ricomporsi cucendo Stiles nuovamente nella sua vita.

Stiles prese a muoversi sul grembo di Derek nel tentativo di farlo impazzire, e Derek si tirò su, estraendosi riluttantemente da Stiles e riadagiandolo sul tavolino da caffè, buttando tutto sul pavimento. Si chinò in avanti e rimosse la felpa e la maglietta di Stiles, e visto che c'era decise di sfilarsi la sua stessa canottiera. Dopodiché, si sfilò via i calzini con le punte dei piedi e tirò via anche quelli di Stiles, premendo baci sulle piante di entrambi i suoi piedi.

Finalmente, Derek si alzò e si accovacciò su Stiles, una mano sul suo membro. “Posso?” chiese con un sopracciglio alzato. “Se non vuoi va bene, è solo -”

“Una cosa da licantropi. Questioni di territorialità.” Stiles protese le braccia sopra la testa e sorrise. “Non mi dispiace. Un po' mi sono mancate le tue perversioni da licantropo.”

“Come se tu non avessi perversioni strane,” Derek borbottò mentre cominciava a masturbarsi.

“Non ho detto che io non ne avessi. Mi sono mancate anche quelle. Magari, se ti andasse, potresti sculacciarmi un po' più tardi.” Stiles dondolò le sopracciglia e Derek gemette, afferrando il proprio sesso con più fermezza. “O forse potremmo frugare in quel tuo cassetto di giochi che avevi un tempo, se lo hai ancora.”

“Stiles,” Derek gemette, e Stiles si allungò per trascinare Derek verso il basso di modo che aleggiasse su Stiles mantenendosi con una mano sul tavolo accanto alla sua testa. Stiles allungò le braccia nello spazio fra loro e avvolse il membro di Derek con entrambe le mani. “Ti amo, Stiles,” sussurrò lui, il suo orgasmo ormai vicino al contrarsi dei sui testicoli.

Stiles lo ammirava dal basso, il suo viso così rilassato in un ampio sorriso, i suoi occhi accesi e pieni d'amore, e Derek si chiese se Stiles l'avesse sempre guardato in quel modo, se forse lui non fosse stato cieco per qualche motivo, se forse a quel tempo non fossero stati pronti come lui aveva creduto.

“Hai davvero intenzione di restare?” Derek chiese.

Stiles annuì. “Sono tutto tuo.”

“Tutto mio,” Derek ruggì, gli occhi che si facevano rossi mentre lui veniva con sospiro soffocato. Schizzò liquido su tutto il petto e lo stomaco di Stiles, che si protese a baciarlo mentre le scariche postume fiaccavano il suo corpo.

Quando poté respirare di nuovo, Derek si sedette sui propri stinchi e sparse lo sperma sul petto e sull'addome di Stiles, coprendo ogni traccia di _lui_ con il distinto odore di _loro_. Stiles rimase semplicemente lì a guardare, i suoi capezzoli che si indurivano un po' quando Derek li sfiorava con le mani.

“Meglio?” Stiles chiese quando Derek fu soddisfatto. Derek in realtà arrossì, vagamente imbarazzato. Stiles si sedette e avvolse il proprio braccio attorno a Derek, premendo contro di lui il suo petto appiccicoso e coperto di sperma. “Va tutto bene. L'ho amato anche io in realtà.”

Derek lo baciò, il suo lupo finalmente contento.

*

Erano le quattro del mattino passate e loro erano intrecciati sul letto di Derek, a puzzare di sudore e sperma. Dopo la prima volta, avevano scopato nella doccia, poi in cucina mentre Derek cercava di preparare qualcosa da mangiare, poi di nuovo nel soggiorno, e prima dell'ultima volta erano a malapena riusciti a raggiungere la camera di Derek in cima alle scale. Ora, Stiles aveva le sue braccia strette attorno a Derek da dietro, le sue dita che tracciavano il tatuaggio. Le dita di Derek erano intrecciate con quelle di Stiles sul suo petto.

Era felice.

E non era esattamente sicuro di come considerare la cosa.

“Che c'è?” Stiles chiese baciando la schiena di Derek e poi agganciando il mento sulla sua spalla. “Sei teso.”

Derek rotolò sul fianco, e Stiles si spostò fino a farlo accomodare contro di sé, un braccio adagiato sul corpo di Derek mentre lo ammirava dall'alto. Derek sospirò.

“Stai bene?” Stiles chiese, il viso accigliato per la preoccupazione. Derek si allungò e passò le dita lungo gli occhiali ai quali ancora si stava abituando.

“Si. È solo... intenso. Un giorno non sei qui, quello dopo ci sei e dici che non hai intenzione di andartene. È solo difficile da credere.”

Stiles trascinò le proprie dita giù lungo la guancia di Derek. “Credici.” Sospirò e raschiò lievemente la guancia di Derek con le dita. “Mi dispiace di averti ferito quando me ne sono andato, ma non mi dispiace di essermene andato. Gli ultimi cinque anni sono stati dei begli anni. E ho imparato molto sulla vita, su me stesso, sull'amore.”

“Probabilmente saremmo stati un disastro al tempo,” Derek disse.

“Probabilmente.” Stiles premette le dita sul punto del battito di Derek, chiuse gli occhi sentendolo sotto il suo tocco. “Non sono abbastanza ingenuo da pensare che questa storia sarà perfetta, che questo sia un qualche film romantico in cui vivremo per sempre felici e contenti. Vivremo per sempre felici e contenti? Lo spero. Ma sarà difficile. La mia relazione con Christopher mi ha insegnato questo, che essere in una relazione non è facile. Ma non riesco ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te. Suona così melenso.”

“No,” Derek disse, avvolgendo le proprie braccia attorno a Stiles. “Suona perfetto. Vederti con Millie e Nick...” Si interruppe lui, le orecchie che si colorivano di rosa.

“Ti è salito l'istinto paterno?” Stiles lo punzecchiò, e Derek guardò dall'altra parte. Stiles rise ma era una bella risata, una risata felice, e baciò la guancia di Derek. “Sei tutto domestico ora. Hai cresciuto il tuo branco e comprato una casa e ora sei un grosso orso romantico e casalingo.”

“Stronzo.”

“Ehi,” Stiles disse afferrando il mento di Derek e costringendolo a guardarlo. “Lo amo. Sono contento che tu non sia più il solito stronzo musone e irascibile che usavi essere. Sei cresciuto, sei guarito e hai affrontato le cose. Amerei creare una famiglia con te un giorno, magari più fra cinque o sette anni perché non sono _decisamente_ pronto ad avere figli, ma un giorno.”

“Voglio imparare a conoscerti di nuovo, Stiles. Voglio scoprire ogni singola cosa di te.”

Stiles si chinò in avanti e baciò Derek, una lieve pressione di labbra e di fiato. “Idem.”

*

**Epilogo**

“Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!” Millie gli afferrò la mano e cercò di trascinare fisicamente Stiles in cortile. “Vieni a vedere! Vieni a vedere cosa mi hanno regalo papi e mami per il compleanno!”

Derek rise quando Stiles lanciò un'occhiata d'aiuto oltre la spalla all'essere maneggiato da un licantropo di quattro anni. Nick sgambettava appresso a loro, ancora lento nelle sue capacità motorie appena sviluppate. Sarah stava aspettando vicino al set di giochi e Millie cercava di trainare Stiles su nella piccola casa sull'albero, dove Isaac e Scott stavano già aspettando. Boyd aveva in mano la videocamera per filmare il tutto.

Derek sorrise quando lo sceriffo sopraggiunse accanto a lui e gli piazzò una mano sulla spalla. “Non ti ho mai ringraziato,” disse lo sceriffo.

“Per cosa?”

“Per aver riportato a casa mio figlio.” Lo sceriffo strizzò la spalla di Derek, poi si avviò verso il set da gioco mentre Nick gli correva incontro avendolo visto arrivare. Nick cadde faccia a terra sul prato e cominciò a piangere finché lo sceriffo non lo sollevò e lo baciò, allora squittì e rise e gridò, “No-nno no-nno.”

“Der-der!” Millie gridò dalla casa sull'albero. “Vieni a giocare! È il mio compleanno, vieni a giocare con me! Ho una nuova corona da principessa per te!”

Stiles sbucò dietro di lei, indossando già una tiara illuminata e sorridendo. “Sì, Der-der, vieni a giocare alle principesse con Millie! È il suo compleanno.”

Derek scalò i piccoli gradini e in qualche modo riuscì ad entrare in quella piccola casa sull'albero sebbene fosse già occupata da tre uomini adulti e una bambina. Isaac e Scott indossavano delle tiare illuminate di verde, mentre quella di Stiles si illuminava di blu, e di sotto quella di Boyd si illuminava di rosso. Quella di Derek, ovviamente, aveva la luce rosa.

“Ecco,” Millie disse quando mise la corona sulla sua testa. “Ora sei bellissimo.”

“Sì, Der-der, sei bellissimo,” Stiles disse, e Derek gli diede una gomitata sulle costole. Forte.

“Ora del tè!” Millie gridò, e afferrò la mano di Derek. “Però può farlo Stiles il tè?”

“Certo,” Derek disse, infilandosi in qualche modo tra Isaac e Stiles mentre Isaac attirava Millie sul proprio grembo.

“Sono contenta che Der-der ti abbia permesso di essere parte del branco,” Millie disse, “Amo Der-der, ma tu fai il tè più buono.”

Stiles rise e Derek trovò ridicolo sentirsi realmente offeso dal fatto che Millie pensasse che Stiles facesse un finto tè più buono del suo.

“Sono contento anche io che Derek mi abbia lasciato entrare nel branco.”

“Sei sempre stato parte del branco, Stiles,” Scott disse.

“Già,” Derek disse, “Hai solo fatto una piccola deviazione lungo il percorso.”

Stiles sorrise e Derek gli afferrò la mano, intrecciando assieme le loro dita.

-fin

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note di Traduzione:**  
>  [1]“wabbits”: pronuncia un po' nasale e imperfetta, tipicamente infantile.
> 
> L'unico aggettivo che mi viene in mente a questo punto è _travolgente_. L'autrice riesce sempre a far saltare un battito al mio cuore. Spero vi sia piaciuta un briciolo di quanto l'ho amata (e continuo ad amarla ad ogni rilettura) io. Vi avverto che questo era solo il primo capitolo di una serie... Aspettatevi il POV di Stiles molto presto ;)
> 
> Se volete mi trovate su [qui](https://twitter.com/Deianeira__) e [qui](http://whisperingfae.tumblr.com/).  
> Se volete dimostrare il vostro affetto direttamente all'autrice, eccovi anche il suo [tumblr](http://thepsychicclam.tumblr.com/). Vi assicuro che è la dolcezza fatta a persona!


End file.
